Hunters Bounty
by Smokes91
Summary: Turbostrike may be a Neutral sparked Autobot, but her life is about to take an unexpected (but maybe not an unwanted) turn. LockdownXOC Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbostrike sat not far from the collapsed building. She held her chest – trying desperately to stop the flow of Energon – while she watched the smoke clear. After scanning her blue visor over the debris, she couldn't quite believe that she had actually survived the initial blast, let alone the explosion that followed. She exhaustedly fell on to her back, trying to remember how she ended up in this situation.

… _2 Deca-cycles earlier …_

 _Turbostrike once again sat in Ultra Magnus' office that lunar cycle. She watched as Magnus looked over the data pad in front of him before finally turning his attention to the femme. "This is the third time this lunar cycle" he started, as calmly as ever. He looked at the femme, disappointment obvious in his optics._

 _The femme looked back at him, determination clear on her face. "I didn't apologise then, and I'm not apologising now" she retorted. She stood from her chair so quickly that she nearly knocked it over. "I don't see why I should. He had no right saying what he did" she snarled._

 _She didn't feel like she should apologise after that jerk –Saberquake – had insulted her. He said that she was nothing but a PM (pleasure model) and that femmes had no place in the Elite Guard - Turbo had showed him differently._

" _I understand that what he said was out of line" he said, standing slowly from his seat. "But that doesn't give you the right to attack a fellow Autobot" he announced, as he walked around the desk to stand right in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder before continuing. "I will deal with him Turbostrike. That is a promise" he finished._

 _Turbo turned quickly, forcing the Magnus to release her shoulder. "Yeah. Whatever" she muttered under her intakes, as she stormed from the office._

… Present Time …

Turbo lay on her back staring at the sky above. She closed her optics for a moment, trying to calm her intakes. _How could they do this?_ She thought to herself. She rolled over on to her front, bringing herself on to her servos and knees. Her intakes still coming quickly as tears came to her optics. Although she didn't necessarily fit in with the Autobots, she had never expected this.

She allowed a few stray tears to fall as she pushed herself to her pedes. She staggered a few steps before falling back to one knee. Energon trickled down from her chest wound before finally tumbling to the hard, unforgiving ground. She lowered herself to a seated position once more, deciding that she didn't have the energy to move at the moment.

… _1 Deca-cycle earlier …_

 _Ultra Magnus sat at his desk reading over the data pad in front of him. His face forming a frown as he read yet another formal complaint against femme Turbostrike._

Turbostrike is unruly, insubordinate and uncontrollable. She can be destructive and has - on a number of occasions - attacked her fellow Autobots. She is a danger to all those around her.

 _Ultra Magnus stared at the pad for moment longer, before finally lowering it to the desk. He sighed as he rubbed his optics tiredly. He knew what he had to do, and knew it had to be done quickly._

… Present time …

Turbostrike staggered forward slowly, moving away from the remnants of the structure. She gasped as pain shot through her system. The wound in her chest was leaking quicker, and she couldn't seem to halt it. She fell to her knees placing both servos over the wound, body trembling as she attempted to stop the Energon leak. She shook her helm as darkness started taking over her vision.

… _5 Solar-cycles earlier …_

 _Ultra Magnus stood looking out the window of his office, back turned towards the door. He heard the door open and a mech step inside, but remained where he was. The mech in question stood still for a moment before making his presents known. "Ultra Magnus, sir. You wanted to see me" the mech asked._

 _Ultra Magnus stayed still for a moment longer, before finally turning to the newcomer. "Yes Crossfire, I did" he started, motioning for the mech to sit – which he did. The Magnus walked to his desk and sat down across from Crossfire, who seemed rather nervous. "Calm down Crossfire. You are not in any trouble" he started calmly. "I have something of great importance to discuss with you"._

" _Of course, sir. Anything" Crossfire announced._

 _Magnus sighed as he retrieved a data pad from his desk. He past it to the other mech before continuing. "I understand that you are up for a promotion soon" he started._

" _I do, sir" Crossfire announced as he took the pad from the older mech. He looked at the pad to and automatically recognised it to be the service record of the unruly femme he'd had a run in with. "But what does that have to do with Turbostrike?" he questioned._

 _The Magnus looked across at the younger mech. "If you succeed in this mission, I will personally guarantee you get said promotion" he announced, catching the others interest._

 _It took a moment for Crossfire to realise what the Magnus meant. He leaned forward, allowing a fierce smirk to grace his face plates. "Exactly what is it you need?"_

… Present time …

Turbostrike lay on her side, servos clamped over her chest plates and knees brought to her chest. Tears flowed from her optics and intakes emanated in choked sobs as pain vibrated through her entire frame. She shivered violently as darkness started to surround her vision. She closed her optics – servos falling the ground – as the last of her strength left her. She lay there in an ever growing pool of blue Energon, waiting (and in all honestly expecting) death to claim her.

 _... Earlier that Solar-cycle …_

 _Crossfire stood next to Turbostrike as their transport ship flew over the city of Iacon. He could barely keep the smirk from his face, as he thought of what was coming for the blue and black femme. He was so engrossed in his thoughts; he nearly jumped when he heard the femme speak._

" _What is it we're doing again?" she queried unenthusiastically._

 _Crossfire composed himself before he answered. "We have received information that the Decepticons are planning to attack one of our Energon depots" he started – barely able to contain his smirk as he did. "It's our job to stop them" he finished._

" _Fair enough" she answered, sounding rather bored. She turned around to look out the window, and was surprised to find that they were on the outskirts of Iacon. She still couldn't quite understand why Magnus was so persistent that she join Crossfire on this mission._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted as the pilot announced that they had reached the checkpoint. "Come on" Crossfire barked, as he jumped from the transport._

 _Turbo watched him leave before moving towards the door. She looked out and noticed that Crossfire was already heading towards the Energon depot. She sighed before following slowly. Once she reached the door of the depot, she was shocked to find that it was at less than half its full capacity. Before she could comment, she heard the distinguishing sound of jet engines overhead. She snapped her helm around to find herself staring at the forms of four huge mechs. The same mechs that made up the Decepticon Elite… Lugnut, Blitzwing, Starscream and (of course) Megatron himself._

" _The Decepticon Elite" she snapped, as she turned back to Crossfire (who seemed awful pleased with himself). "You never said anything about the Decepticon Elite" she snarled angrily._

 _Crossfire chuckled darkly before shooting at the four Cons, succeeding in gaining their attention. "Must have slipped my processor" he stated nonchalantly._

 _Turbo was about to answer, but was stopped as the ground under her shook. She turned around, to find four massive, intimidating mechs standing before her. "Spread out" she heard Megatron command, his optics locked on hers._

 _She snapped out of her daze as the three other mechs began to surround her. She turned and bolted away as quick as her legs could carry her. She turned so her back was to the wall just to the left side of the depot door. She unsubspaced her rifle and pressed closer to the wall. It was at this time that she noticed that Crossfire (the backstabbing glitch that he was) had disappeared, leaving Turbo to face four of the most powerful Decepticons alone._

 _She flinched faintly as she heard heavy pedesteps getting closer. She knew she wasn't going to survive this, but wasn't about to go down without a fight. She spun around quickly, and fired at the approaching Decepticons, who all darted out of the way. She was surprised to realise that said Cons had not yet fired on her, but she didn't dwell on it._

 _She heard jet engines again, and realised that the Cons must have taken flight._ Probably to get a better vantage point. _She thought. She ran through the building to look out the window at the other end. She found that the Cons were circling at a safe distance._ Odd.

" _Pity. Here I thought they would have finished you by now" she heard a voice behind her. She turned to find that Crossfire had returned, and was currently aiming his cannon at her. "I guess I'll just have to get my servos dirty after all"._

 _Time seemed to stand still as the weapon went off. She felt a pressure on her chest plates and looked down to find the blast had ripped through her armour, and into her sensitive circuitry. She tried to bring her weapon up, but found her systems not responding. She dropped to one knee, then down to her aft, weapon slipping from her grasp._

" _Ultra Magnus will be pleased to see you gone" Crossfire announced, before firing another blast, this time at the Energon itself. Crossfire smirked darkly as the depot went up in flames. Turning his back he transformed into his alt mode and drove away from the scene._

… Present time …

Turbostrike was surprised when huge, solid (yet somewhat gentle) servos to touch her frame. She felt as her form was rolled, so she was once again on her back. The same large servos pressed themselves to her chest, attempting to halt the rapid stream of Energon. She managed to open her optics marginally – looking through the darkness flooding her vision – she was able to make out the frame of a massive silver being, one who sported red optics. She shuddered again as the darkness finally overtook her entirely.

…

 _Hope you liked the first chapter. Please let me know what you think. This is my first story for such a long time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Megatron sat in his chair in the command centre. He still couldn't quite believe what he and his Elite had witnessed. He was desperately trying to wrap his processor around what had happened. He just didn't understand why the mech would leave his counterpart behind.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name called. Turning his helm, he found Starscream standing just a few feet front his position. "What is it Starscream?" he questioned.

The smaller mech stepped forward before offering a data pad. "Hook requested me to deliver this" he announced respectfully.

Megatron took the data pad from his second and proceeded to look through it. He was surprised by what it held.

 _The femme appears to be quite young – not long out of her third youngling frame. She has minor burns on her back – caused by an Energon explosion. What is more surprising is the chest wound. It was not a result of the explosion; it appears to have been caused by a close range shot from a laser rifle._

 _It is my professional opinion that this was an attempted assassination._

That final sentence caught his optic; _attempted assassination;_ the mech had not left the femme behind… He had tried to offline her and had caused the explosion. "And they have the gall to call us savages" he mumbled to no one in particular. "How is she now Starscream?" he queried, turning his attention back to the Seeker before him.

"She is stable" he started. He turned to walk out and motioned for Megatron to follow – which he did so without hesitating. "Hook replaced some her circuitry and repaired her chest plates as best as he could" the Seeker continued as they walked. "He also had her connected to an IV as she had lost nearly a third of her Energon. But he has since removed it" he finished as they continued down the halls of the Nemesis.

Megatron was troubled to know that she had lost so much Energon – but then again he shouldn't have been too surprised, considering how badly she was bleeding when he had found her. "I'm glad to hear that she is stable at least" he stated quietly. "How long will it take for her wounds to heal?" he probed.

Starscream glanced up at him before answering gently. "Hook believes that her back will heal within 2 Solar-cycles. But her chest is another story" he stated. He sighed softly as they rounded a corner. "He believes that it will take at least a Deca-cycle for her chest to fully heal" he finished.

Megatron just absorbed all the information as they continued down the halls of the Nemesis.

…

Hook sat at his work bench quietly going through (or trying to at least) the pile of medical reports on the desk. His thoughts kept returning to the injured femme. He couldn't get the image of her broken form out of his helm. He had almost had a spark attack when Megatron had carried her in, her Energon leaking profusely through his digits as he tried to stem the bleeding. She had almost offlined on the med berth when her spark gave out. Thankfully Hook had managed to shock it back into a healthy rhythm.

Hooks' thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint moan from behind him. Putting down the data pad he held in his servo, he rose from his seat and moved towards the wounded femme. Once he reached the berth, he noticed that the femmes visor was starting to light up. He scanned the femme as he waited for her to re-boot completely. Though he was not expecting what came next.

The first thing Turbo felt was pain (minor admittedly), she moaned as it emitted from her chest. Though not as relentlessly as previously. She slowly opened her optics, and was completely shocked by what she saw. There before her, not a foot from her was a Decepticon. She panicked and acted on instinct. Reaching out she seized his throat as she swang herself off the berth. She swang herself behind him, kicking out as she did, effectively knocking him to his knees.

Hook chocked slightly, grasping at her servo as her grip tightened, her knee digging uncomfortably into his back. He stayed as still as possible, not wanting to startle the femme anymore. He knew he had to defuse the situation and quickly. But before he could think of a strategy, the med bay doors swang open. He felt the femme tense as the two highest ranking Decepticons entered.

Megatron and Starscream froze as they saw the scene before them. Beside the med berth stood the femme, intakes came in ragged gasps, and in her hold (on his knees in front of her) was the Decepticon medic. They could tell by the frown on his face plates that her knee was dug uncomfortably into his back.

Megatron took a small (admittedly tense) step forward, signally for Starscream to remain still and calm. "It's ok femme. You are safe here" he announced, making his movements deliberately slow and calculated.

Turbo watched his every move, keeping a particularly close optic on his fusion cannon. "Safe" she hissed, grip around the medics' throat tightening slightly. "Yes. I feel so very safe" she spat sarcastically.

Megatron watched the femme carefully, knowing full well that he had one opportunity to calm her. He slowly reached his left servo to his fusion cannon, detaching it from his arm as he did. He carefully handed it back to his second, optics not leaving the femme before them. Said femme looked thoroughly confused by his actions. "Is that better?" he asked, putting his servos up to show he meant her no harm. He could see the blue and black femme relax noticeably, but did not release her hold on the medic. "How about you release my physician, then you and I can sit and talk?" he requested, keeping his servos in her line of sight.

Turbo glanced down at the medic before looking back at the huge silver mech before her. It was at this very instant she realised that Megatron had no intention of hurting her (he definitely could have if he chose to). She looked back down at the medic before nodding. She gently released her grip on him, taking a step back as she did. She watched as the silver mech helped the green medic to his pedes, asking him if he was ok – which the green mech answered with 'I'm fine. She just startled me'.

"Go get some Energon and take a break. Both of you" Megatron said, looking from his second to his medic. Both nodded before heading out the door, Megatrons' fusion cannon still in Starscreams' servos. Once both mechs were out of sight, Megatron turned his attention back to the femme – who was currently staring at the floor, shifting from pede to pede. "Would you like some Energon?" he asked gently, moving over to the Energon dispenser in the corner.

Turbo watched his movements as he poured two cubes, turning to offer her one of them. She eyed it sceptically, not entirely sure if she should drink it or not. Megatron saw this and took a small sip from one of the cubes, showing the femme that has not been tampered with. He then offered her the cube, which she reached out cautiously to grasp it.

Turbo looked at the blue liquid for a moment before lifting it to her lips. She tipped her helm back slightly, allowing the liquid to trickle past her lips and on to her glossa. She moaned softly at the delicious, smooth flavour. It was nothing like the scrap she was used to. "Like it?" Megatron asked quietly, watching intently as the femme enjoyed her Energon.

Turbo eagerly finished the Energon, putting the empty cube on the bench. She nodded at the large mech as she sat down on the berth. "Yes. It's delicious. I've never tasted anything like it" she announced honestly.

"We source only the finest of Energon. Any imperfections are removed and it is purified three times… Giving it its smooth, velvety texture" Megatron announced proudly, sitting in the seat at Hooks' work bench.

He gazed at the femme for a moment, taking in her appearance for the first time. She was mostly Champion blue, except her upper arms, thighs and faceplates were Ice Silver, and she sported black race stripes (off set to the right side) running up her chest and down her back. Her helm was generally smooth - bar from the small audio finals on the side of her helm. Her shoulders and waist were wider than most femmes, but she still looked lean and trim – she had curves in all the right places. She had slits on top of her arms (were the forearm meets the wrist) – obviously were battle swords were ready and waiting to slide out at a moment's notice. And her pedes had slight heals… All in all, the femme before him was beautiful.

His optics finally met her visor, and he silently wondered why she wore it to begin with. "May I enquire as to your designation?" he enquired respectfully.

Turbo stared at him for a moment, before responding. "Turbostrike" she announced gently.

"Well, Turbostrike. May I also enquire as to what you were doing at that Energon depot" he questioned warily.

She looked away, a single tear rolling from beneath her visor. "I was told we were out there to stop you from raiding our supples. But I think that was just a cover" she whispered, wrapping her arms around her chest. Megatron could see her shoulders shaking faintly, as she tried desperately not to cry. "I knew I didn't quite fit in with the Bots', but I never expected him to have me assassinated" she stated, barely more than a whisper.

Megatron couldn't take it anymore, standing from his spot he walked to the berth. He sat beside her and wrapped a massive arm around her shoulders. He felt her tense in his hold, before she relaxed slowly, finally (and timidly) leaning into the embrace. She leant her helm on his chest, tears falling freely from her optics, soaking Megatrons' broad chest plates. Though he didn't seem to mind. Megatron massaged small, soothing circles on her back, allowing her to cry into his chest. Primus knew she needed it. He silently vowed that Ultra Magnus would pay for hurting her… He would pay dearly.

…

 _Another chapter down. Hope you are all enjoying it so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbostrike sat on the med berth, watching as Hook ran some more scans. It had been 10 Solar-cycles since she had arrived, and she felt guilt bubble up in her frame as she remembered how she'd first reacted to his presence. She had not entirely meant to cause any damage; she just hadn't expected to see him there.

"Ok, I need you to open your chest plates so I can check your spark chamber" Hooks' voice interrupted her thoughts.

She faltered for a moment before complying, allowing her chest plates to part, showing her spark chamber. She observed him closer as he scanned her chamber, ensuring her spark had not been damaged when it gave out. She started feeling even guiltier for her actions. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For…" she tapered off, motioning towards his throat.

He chuckled lowly as he continued his work. "Its fine" he started, a soft smile plastered on his faceplates. "Trust me, you are not the first patient to attack me" he finished, smile still distinctly in place.

She still didn't seem swayed. "Well, I'm still sorry" she proclaimed, barely more than a whisper.

Hook finished up his scans, allowing the femme to close her chest plates, and put his scanner away. He then placed a gentle servo on her shoulder before affirming. "It is quite alright femme. No harm done" he said, causing the femme to small. The medic then turned towards his work bench, and picked up the femmes medic record. He imputed the scan results before closing it up and filing it away. "Well, you appear to be healing relatively quickly" he announced.

The femme rubbed her chest plates thoughtfully. She saw the empty gap where her Autobot insignia had once resided. She didn't exactly miss it, more that she was not used to it not being there. She then brought her servo up to her visor and ran I digit along the top edge. She had always worn it while with the Autobots, not because she had wanted to, on the contrary. Ultra Magnus had given it to her when she was still very young, saying that if she didn't wear it, she would not fit in. _Not saying I fit in anyway._ She thought miserably.

"Hear you go" she heard Hook say.

She looked up at him, seeing that he had poured her a cube of Energon. She thanked him as she accepted it gratefully. Lifting it to her lips, she sipped at it slowly – she still couldn't get over that flavour. She drank slowly, allowing her thoughts to get away from her.

"What are you thinking femme?" the medic asked curiously. He despised seeing the femme so sullen and quiet.

Turbo sighed as she looked to the ground, Energon lowered to rest in her lap. She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again. She remained silent for a few moments, before finally trying again. "I'm just so confused" she announced in a whispered voice. "Ultra Magnus told me from a young age that I was found abandoned on the outskirts of Gygax." She slouched forward slightly, resting her elbows on her knees, cube held securely in both servos. "I was trained from a young age to be the perfect soldier. And then I was told what to do and how to do it" she announced as she stood, taking another swig from her cube. "But not once was I ever told who I am. Just that I was abandoned… Unwanted" she continued. She quickly finished her cube and deposited the empty cube in the trash. She then sat back down. "I just don't know what to do anymore… I just want to know who I am, and why I don't fit in".

Hook sat silent for a moment. He wished he could answer the femmes' questions. He wished he could tell her that everything was going to be ok. But how could you tell someone that their whole life was a lie? He sighed as he approached the femme, gently taking her servos; he helped her to her pedes. "Come with me" he said, as he led her out of the med bay and down the hall.

…

Megatron stood in front of the main computer in the command centre. His thoughts kept wandering but to the femme in the med bay. He had not seen her after she had cried into his chest. To be honest, she had yet to leave the med bay at all. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't worried about her. But he was glad that she was at least refuelling regularly. His thoughts came to a halt as he heard the doors open. He turned to see Hook walk in, and was surprised to find the femme following.

Turbostrike was speechless as she entered the command centre. The room was full of Decepticons (though she shouldn't have been surprised) of all shapes, sizes and colours. She hesitated in the doorway, before finally following the medic in. She saw Hook say something to Megatron, who in turn nodded gingerly. Hook then turned and walked back towards the door, stopping quickly to place a soothing servo on Turbos shoulder, before he swiftly continued on his way.

Megatron watched the femme for a moment, before turning to a large purple Con. "Lugnut. Bring up Cybertrons complete database" he directed humbly. Once the database was on the main screen, Megatron continued. "Find the history of Gygax" he announced, gaining the attention of the blue and black femme – who took a tentative step forward.

Turbostrike watched as the correct information came up on the huge screen. She walked forward so she stood only a few feet from it. She read it carefully, not mussing a single detail. She was entirely shocked by what she saw. The last few sentences especially caught her optics.

 _The Autobot leader spoke to the leader of the Neutrals, hoping to settle the long-time dispute between Iacon and Gygax. But unfortunately, negotiations failed._

Turbo wanted to understand why everything had failed, and what Ultra Magnus had wanted with the Neutral state. "What does it mean by ' _negations failed'_ " she questioned.

"We don't know. That information is only held in the Iacon database… Accessed by only high ranking officers" Megatron announced. He too had wanted to know why Gygax suddenly fell.

Turbo frowned for a moment, before realisation hit her. She stepped forward, moving a seat out of her way, before running her digits over the keys on the console. She typed something into the computer, successfully opening the Iacon database - effectively catching the attention of all the Decepticons present – though she paid them no notice. She instinctively knew that her that her login info would no longer be active (as she was supposed to be offline). But that didn't mean she couldn't get in. Opening up the login screen she typed in the designation _**'Crossfire'**_ , and then stopped. She thought for a moment, trying to think of what his password would be. All he ever spoke about was his Primus damn petro dog… _That's it_. She tried to remember what he had called it. She kept running different designations through her processor, before she finally recognised one of them. She typed in the designation (praying to Primus it was correct), and was pleasantly surprised to find it worked.

Megatron gasped in astonishment. "How did you do that?" he queried, as he strode forward in pure amazement.

Turbostrike glanced back at him, proud smile graced her lips. "Crossfire is predictable" was all she said. Turning her attention back to the screen, she found the file labelled _'Gygax'._ Opening it, she began to read it carefully.

 _Ultra Magnus had approached the Neutral leader in the hopes to persuade to allow their land to be turned into an Autobot outpost. When Spitfire - the leader of the Neutrals - announced that they weren't interested, the Autobots became infuriated and retaliated._

It didn't take a genius to know what that meant. Ultra Magnus had levelled Gygax simply because the Neutrals wanted nothing to do with the war. It enraged her to know that Ultra Magnus had offlined many innocent lives (including younglings and sparklings) because Gygax wouldn't conform to his rule.

"Turbo. I'm sorry" Megatron said, as she placed a comforting servo on her shoulder.

She remained silent, not trusting her voice at that very moment. She felt him squeeze her shoulder sympathetically, before dropping his servo again. She continued to stare at the screen in front of her, before finally exiting the file. She continued to scroll through the files, glancing quickly over the file names. She was about to halt her efforts, until one particular file caught her attention. It read: _'Operation: Turbostrike'._ She didn't believe in coincidences.

Opening the file she was taken back by what she found. The file contained an image of her, admittedly a much younger version of her, but her none the less. She recognised it as her in her third youngling frame. Her frame was a shorter and slimmer, missing her audio finals and wrist blades. Her colour was different as well, her youngling frame had been Baby blue, and lacked her signature racing stripes.

She watched as the image started to slowly change into her adult frame, showing all the modifications she had undergone. Scrolling down a little, she read the information that followed.

 _Designation: Turbostrike AKA. Turbo_

 _Race: Gygaxian – Neutral_

 _Age: 1500 Vorns (teenage) – Third youngling frame_

 _Turbostrike was brought in after the destruction of Gygax. She had very thin amour, no weaponry and possessed no ALT mode. She refused to co-operate to begin with, but was soon influenced to undergo to procedure. We exchanged her original armour for thicker, stronger battle armour. We installed a blue visor, at Magnus' request, to make her look more like an Autobot. Adding the wrist blades was tricky but we finally managed to do so without complications. She had not originally wanted an ALT mode, but was finally persuaded of its usefulness. She chose a sleek yet muscular design_ (her ALT mode look similar to a Champion blue R33 GTR Skyline, with black racing stripes – offset to the right side – running up her bonnet, across her roof and down her boot lid) _._

Turbo lowered her helm slightly, allowing a sigh to escape her silver lips. Although she remembered all this, now that knew why, it distressed her. She looked up again to find a video file with the documents. She hesitated for an instant, not knowing if she truly wanted to know what it held. _I've come this far._ She supposed. She finally clicked on it, and found it appeared to be a press conference.

" _ **Unfortunately our negotiations with the Neutral state, Gygax have failed" Magnus had announced. "We have tried on a number of occasions to turn Gygax into an outpost… Allowing our troops to get closer to Decepticon territory."**_

 _ **Suddenly several servos went up, and different voices yelled over the top of each other. Finally Ultra Magnus had pointed to one of the reporters. "Ultra Magnus, what of the young femme that was brought back?"**_

" _ **The femme was rescued from the ruins and is being reformed as we speak" he announced.**_

 _ **More servos sent up, and another bot was selected. "Is it true that she was wild when she was brought in? If so, what guarantee can you give us that we are safe?"**_

" _ **I will not lie. She was disobedient and unrestrained when she was first found. But I assure you, that the safety of the public is our number one priority"**_

" _ **What happens if she does become uncontrollable?" another bot asked.**_

" _ **I guarantee that if that day comes, she will be dealt with promptly" he answered, showing no emotion at all.**_

At that moment Turbo stopped paying attention. She sunk to her knees and placed her forehelm on the console. "He planned it from the beginning" she whispered faintly. She couldn't believe that Ultra Magnus had a contingency plan the whole time. He had planned to assassinate her if the need were to arise.

She took off her visor to wipe her tears before they fell. She looked down at it, as she held it in her servo. She had no intention of wearing it any longer, knowing it was only used to conceal her Neon Green optics – because Ultra Magnus had said that they were unbecoming of an Autobot. If this is what it meant to be an Autobot, she refused to be one anymore. She tightened her servo around the visor, crushing it instantly.

"Turbo?" she heard a voice behind her.

"He planned it the whole time" she announced, a little louder than before. In an instant - quicker than anyone could react - she shot to her pedes and whirled around as she did. She kicked a chair in fury and sent it soaring forwards – causing a few of the Cons to have to dodge out of the way. Turbostrike barged through the crowd, and raced out of command centre doors.

…

 _Another one done. Thankfully. Please, please, please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Megatron – as well as the other Cons – watched as the blue and black femme retreated from the command centre. He started for the door, when the computer went off, signalling an incoming comm. "Now what?" he questioned irately, motioning for Starscream to follow the femme. He turned to face the computer.

The screen lit up to show the visage of a large black mech with bright green decals. "Ah Lockdown. Do you still have my quarry?" he queried calmly.

Lockdown seemed to consider his answer, before a frown graced his faceplates. "I wish. A dam' medbot got the drop on me, 'n' managed to escape with the fem. He 'lso left me and the Deaths Head in less than ideal condition" he stated, lifting his right arm, showing the hook that replaced his missing servo.

Megatron growled lowly. Not entirely annoyed with the bounty hunter, just the situation. He hated that the Autobots seemed to always be two steps ahead of them. "So you are in need of repairs?" he asked.

"Hope ya don't mind. I'd hate to intrude" he finished. But he knew deep down that Megatron could never say 'no' to his favourite bounty hunter.

Megatron sighed as he shook his helm, a small chuckle making its way from his vocaliser. "Of course not Lockdown. You're more than welcome here" he announced, causing said bounty hunter to smirk even wider.

…

Starscream moved swiftly down the halls, nearly having to run just to catch up to the femme. She was definitely quicker than he had anticipated. "Turbostrike" he called to the femme, as she came into view. She didn't slow her pace. The seeker didn't know whether it was because she had simply not heard him, or because she was purposely ignoring him. "Turbo, stop" he called again.

Turbo did stop this time, she turned and leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over her – still healing – chest plates. "What?" she asked, none to gently.

Starscream was taken back by her seemingly aggressive attitude. "Turbo please. I want to help" he announced, taking up a stop next to her. "Turbo. What's wrong?" he immediately regretted it.

The femmes helm flew around, neon green optics blazing angrily. "What's wrong?" she snapped. "What do you think is wrong?" she continued, launching herself away from the wall to face the taller mech. "How would you feel if you found out your entire life was a lie?" she snapped furiously. Taking a threatening step towards the other – causing said mech to take a step back – she growled fiercely. "I just found out that everything I believed, everything I was told, everything I have ever lived by has been nothing but a fragging lie" she snarled, fury running through every inch of her frame. Suddenly she stopped, her frame slackened, helm dropping. "The worst part about it… I don't remember why" she announced, barely more than a whisper.

Starscream stood frozen for a moment, not entirely sure what to say. Suddenly his comm link crackled to life. _:Starscream, I require your presence in the command centre:_ Megatron announced.

Starscream quickly replied. _:I am currently busy. I will comm you when I can:_ He then turned his attention back to the femme in front of him, comm link completely forgotten for now. "Turbo. I can't say I understand what you're going through" he started. "I can't begin to understand what you are feeling at the moment" he continued as he steeped closer to the femme. He placed a comforting servo upon her shoulder, his other servo going to her chin. He carefully lifted her helm, so she was facing him. His thumb wiped a few stray tears that slid down her cheek. "But you need to know, that no matter what. We are all here for you" he announced.

Turbo sniffled softly as she moved her helm from his servo. "I'm thankful for that. I am… But that doesn't make it any easier to deal with" she announced, turning so his other servo fell from her shoulder. "My family was wiped out, my home destroyed. And I have absolutely no memory of it" she whispered. Before she suddenly stopped. She swung around to face the seeker once again, a look of realisation on her face plates. "He didn't want me to remember" she mumbled. "He must have messed with my processors" she whispered, just barely loud enough for the seeker to hear.

It was only then that Starscream realised what she was getting at. "If he wanted to try to control you. Make you an Autobot soldier. He needed you to forget what the Autobots did to Gygax" he finished for her. He then looked down at the femme. "But for whatever reason he did it. He has unintentionally saved you from constantly reliving the attack" he stated. He once again placed a servo on her shoulder. "Trust me suppressed memories are not something to be meddled with" he stated softly. He wanted nothing more than to stay and comfort her, but knew he was needed in the command centre. "Why don't you go get some Energon? I would join you, but unfortunately I am needed elsewhere" he announced.

Turbostrike simply nodded, before turning to start her journey to the rec room.

…

Megatron sat patiently in the command centre. He knew his second would comm him at the first possible chance.

"Megatron, Lockdowns' ship is on our sensors" Lugnuts' voice interrupted his thoughts.

Megatron turned to the large purple Con. "Open the docking bay" he announced, rising from his seat. "Open a comm with the Deaths Head" he finished. The comm crackled to life as Lockdown appeared on the screen. "Lockdown, our docking bay is open and ready to receive" he announced. Lockdown simply nodded before cutting the transmission.

The Cons watched as the Deaths Head approached. It slowed as it draw near, before turning just outside the docking bay, and reversing in. The doors gradually closed as the ship settled. "Deaths Head has successfully docked sir" Lugnut announced.

Megatron nodded as he turned back to his seat. He sat back down just as his personal comm went off. _:Sorry for the delay sir. I am on my way now:_

 _:That's fine Starscream. I shall see you shortly:_ He said, before cutting the connection.

He didn't have long to wait before the seeker arrived. He was a little disconcerted that the femme did not return. "Where is Turbostrike?" he questioned.

Starscream walked further into the room. "She needed some time to herself. So I told her to get some Energon" he announced. He stepped closer, finally stopping only a few feet from Megatrons' seat. "What was it you needed me for?" he queried politely.

He turned the seekers attention to the screen – that showed an image of the Deaths Head. "Lockdown will be staying with us for a while" he started. "I need you to organise repairs for the Deaths Head" he finished, just as the bounty hunter entered the command centre.

"I'm gonna kill those Bots for what they did to my ship" he growled. He stopped just shy of Starscream, he suddenly chuckled. "At least I got a sweet mod out of it" he announced, showing off the EMP generator.

Megatron almost cracked a smile at this. He knew how much mods truly meant to the black and green mech. He stood to great the smaller mech properly. "I trust that your journey was otherwise uneventful?" he asked.

"Other than some medbot tryin' to destroy my pride 'n' joy. Sure, my trip was fine" he stated.

Megatron turned heading for the door, signalling for Lockdown to follow. "Good. Because I have someone I want you to meet" he announced as he, Starscream and Lockdown exited the command centre.

…

Turbostrike was currently in the training room. She had gone to the rec room and had a cube of Energon, but then realised that she had not trained since she arrived at the Nemesis. She was currently using her wrist blades against the stationary targets. She barely registered the doors opening, but noticed the presence of someone behind her.

Swinging around swiftly, she attacked with her left blade, but the mech blocked it easily. She then retracted her right wrist blade, before throwing her closed fist forward. The mech caught her wrist before it could connect. "Very good femme. One day, you may actually hit me" Megatron chuckled.

Turbo snarled as she twisted around, sweeping Megatrons legs out from under him. She broke free of his grasp as he fell, before activating her right blade again. She placed her pede on his chest, as he landed heavily on his back "You were saying" she said, the tip of her wrist blade coming down to his forehelm.

She was a little confused when a smirk graced his faceplates. "Very well done femme" he started. "But you must watch your surroundings" he finished as she felt the tip of a null ray touch the middle of her back.

She turned to see that Starscream had snuck up behind her. "Damn it" he whispered as she retracted her wrist blades. Stepping back, she offered her servo, and helped Megatron to his pedes.

The large silver mech chuckled as he stood, a servo falling on her shoulder. "That was a good effort" he announced. "But you must be constantly watching your surroundings" he said. She simply nodded, an adorable pout on her faceplates, causing the large silver mech to chuckle. "Now, I have someone who wants to meet you" he started, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, turning her around. "You've heard of Lockdown, have you not?" he asked.

"Of course. Everyone's heard of Lockdown. Greatest bounty hunter on this side of the galaxy" she stated, with a 'are you for real' look on her faceplates.

"Glad my reputation precedes me" a pleasant, charming voice said form the doorway.

She looked up and almost stalled when she found a tall mech (almost as tall as Megatron) leaning against the doorway lazily, arms crossed over his chest. She subconsciously looked the mech up and down. He sported a black paint job with bright green decals over his frame. The spikes along his neck, shoulders, back, hips and ankles – along with his hooked right arm – gave him an intimidating (yet attractive) look. But what drew her in was the captivating smirk that graced his white tattooed faceplates.

She felt her spark skip a beat as his crimson optics met her neon green ones. She had never met a mech that inspired that reaction from her. She took a shaky intake as she spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

The bounty hunter pushed himself away from the wall, taking a few steps forward, he stopped directly in front of her. He took he servo in his own, and brought it took his white lips "The pleasure is all mine" he replied smoothly, as he planted a kiss to the back of her servo.

Her spark skipped another beat as she felt his hot intakes on her servo. She had never truly believed in the concept of love at first sight… But knew without a doubt, she was falling in love with Lockdown.

…

 _Hope its ok so far. Please review and let me know._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbostrike lay in her berth, tossing and turning – recharge eluding her. She just couldn't get the black and green bounty hunter out of her processor. He had been all she could think about since he arrived, the previous Solar-cycle. She rolled over on to her back, hoping the position change would help. It didn't.

Turbo sighed as she rolled over. Swinging her legs around, she heaved herself off the berth. She exited her (temporary) quarters and sauntered down the hall, heading towards the rec room. When she got there, she poured herself a cube of Energon before taking a seat. She sat quietly drinking her Energon, until she heard the door open.

The femme watched as Blitzwing strode in. "Morning Turbo. Jou are up early" he said with a pleasant smile.

She smiled back before speaking. "Had trouble recharging" she announced.

The triple changer dispensed himself a cube, before taking a seat next to the young femme. "Vell, I'm just about to start my shift. Jou are more zhan velcome to join me" he proclaimed.

Turbostrike looked up at him. "As long as I'm not intruding" she questioned, as she took a sip from her cube.

"I insist" the mech replied. Drinking the last of his cube, he stood and deposited the empty cube in the trash. The femme quickly finished her own cube, dumping it in the garbage, before joining the triple changer.

…

When the two finally made it to the command centre, Lugnut was just concluding his own shift. "Morning Lugnut" the triple changer said, as he and the femme entered. "Anything happen last night?" he asked, just as the purple mech was standing up.

"Good morning" the large purple mech answered. "Nothing new to report" he announced, before leaving walking out.

Blitzwing took the seat Lugnut had just departed from, the femme seating herself next to him. They remained in relative peace for some time, before the triple changer spoke. "How are jou feeling this morning?" he asked.

Turbo turned to him, one leg propped up on the chair, helm resting on her knee. "I'm feeling good" she announced. "Hook says that I'm fully healed" she declared proudly. Obviously pleased to be completely done with the endless medical visits.

The mech chuckled at her enthusiasm. "That's good to hear" he announced honestly.

They continued to laugh and chat about anything and everything. Time seemed to slip away from them, as the next thing they knew Megatron marched in. He seemed surprised to find the blue and black femme. "Good morning" he said astonishment clear in his voice.

"Morning" they both answered in unison.

"I didn't expect to see you until later" the silver mech said, facing the small femme.

Turbo chuckled, remembering having the same conversation with Blitzwing only earlier that morning. "I had trouble recharging" she announced. "Blitzwing was kind enough to let me join him" she finished, tapping a small servo on the triple changers shoulder.

Said triple changer looked up at the larger mech. "She vas no trouble at all. I actually enjoyed her company" he announced, smiling at the lean femme.

Megatron chuckled as he took up his usual spot. He watched as the two continued to chat – though chat started turning into banter – his thoughts started to get away from him. He continued to wonder about the femmes' (possible) future with them. He didn't want to push the topic, but could tell that the femme was starting to get antsy. She was a free spirit, caught in the Decepticon base, and it was starting to affect her (whether she would admit it or not).

He barely noticed the door open, and nearly jumped when he heard his name called. He turned his helm to find Starscream standing before him. "What is it Starscream?" he questioned.

The seeker handed him a data pad, which he took immediately. "Sir, we are desperately low on Energon. And with our new guests, we aren't going to last on our current supplies" he stated.

Megatron read through the pad, taking in every detail. They were currently in a desperate situation, and needed to do something. The silver mech sighed. "We may need to raid the Autobots supply" he said, offering the data pad back.

Starscream took the offered pad. "Shall I gather a team?" he asked.

"Yes" Megatron replied. "I will be leading it. So I will need you to remain here" he said, as he stood from his chair. "I will take Lugnut and Blitzwing with me. I might take Hook as well, in case of emergencies" he stated. He stopped – servo going to his chin – he seemed to be considering something, before he turned back to his 2IC. "And get Lockdown here. While he's here, he might as well make himself useful" he announced, as he approached the screen.

It wasn't long before Lugnut walked in followed closely by Lockdown and Hook. "Didn't realise you were this desperate" the bounty hunter announced. "I would've come back earlier if I realised you needed me" he finished, as he leant idly against the far wall.

Megatron rolled his optics, as he heard the young femme giggle at the hunters' antics. "Your skills are being put to use while you are here" the silver mech said.

"And here I thought I was on holidays" Lockdown responded, causing the large silver mech to snort.

Megatron otherwise ignored the bounty hunter. "Our Energon supply is currently sitting at less than 30% capacity. And with the arrival of our guests, we are going through it quicker than usual" he started, before moving to the computer. He brought up an aerial picture of an Energon depot.

Turbo instantly recognised it as the secondary depot in Iacon. She could hear Megatron speaking, but didn't take it in. She was otherwise glued to the screen. "That's suicide" she suddenly announced, causing all optics to fall upon her. She felt her cheeks heat up at the sudden attention. "A direct assault on Iacons secondary Energon depot is a suicide mission" she finished.

Megatron sighed, arms crossed over his massive chest plates. "I understand your concern, Turbo. But we don't have another choice" he whispered.

"Actually... You do" she said. She moved to the computer and started typing on the keyboard.

"When the Ultra Magnus started mining the buried Energon, he overflowed his primary and secondary Energon depots so he built two more. One on the outskirts of…" she trailed off, as memories of the attack came to the forefront of her processor. She felt a comforting servo fall upon her shoulder, and turned to find Megatron looking down at her sympathetically. She quickly turned back, and brought up an image of a smaller depot. "And another in Hive City" she finished.

Megatron patted her shoulder warmly, before turning his attention back to the screen. "Hive City?" he questioned. "But it is a Neutral State" he finished.

"It was" the blue and black femme replied. "Magnus still calls it Neutral territory. But it is led by an Autobot" she continued. She brought up the aerial shot of the entire outpost. "Autobot Outpost Hotel-Charlie – AKA, Hive City – is outfitted with radar, long range sensors and the latest automated defence system" she finished.

Megatron stepped forward, taking a closer look at the stats on screen. "So much for Hive City being Neutral territory" he muttered under his breath.

"Hive City was considered a Neutral State once, though Magnus still swears it is, he appointed an Autobot leader and placed Autobot guards throughout" she started. She heard Megatron let out a worrying sigh. "But, it is still registered as a Neutral State. So I can help get…" she was cut off as Megatron rounded on her.

"Absolutely not!" he bellowed, causing the femme to flinch – he had never yelled at her before. Megatron felt guilt shoot through his spark at her reaction, but he needed to make his point clear. "You WILL remain here" he said in tone that left little room to argue.

But that didn't stop the slender femme. "I can help!" she barked back. "I'm considered a Neutral. They will never see it coming" she stated.

"I don't care. You're not going" Megatron retorted sharply. He could see pure rage in those green optics, but could also see the first signs of stray tears. He sighed as he lowered his helm. "I refuse to put you in harms away" he finally whispered.

The femme looked up at him, before a sly smirk graced her silver lips. "You seem to think I was asking your permission" she started. Her smirk suddenly fell from her faceplates, as she placed a servo on his shoulder. "I want to help".

Megatron sighed in defeat, knowing full well she wasn't going to give up. "I take it as though you have a plan" he said, causing the femme to smile and nod.

…

 _Another chapter down. Hope you all like it so far._


	6. Chapter 6

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo raced through Hive City – finding it slightly difficult to navigate the streets – she had somehow persuaded Megatron to let her help (not saying he had a choice), and now just prayed her plan worked. She continued on for a little while, taking in all of her surroundings (something Megatron had taught her), when suddenly she found herself between two autobot soldiers.

They closed in on her – boxing her in – forcing her to stop. They both transformed, rifles aimed squarely at her bonnet. "Transform… NOW!" one of them snapped.

Turbo didn't want to give in to them, but knew that she had to if she wanted her plan to work. She transformed allowing herself to stretch out to full height. She watched as the autobots took in her appearance. Both of them slowly lowered their weapons. "Who are you?" the first one; a tall, bulky blue mech; asked.

Turbo looked up at him, showing no signs of fear – even though both mechs still held their weapons. "My designation is Nitro" she started (lying quite easily). "I have been looking for the neutral territory called Hive City" she finished, moving so that both mechs were in sight.

The second mech; also tall (through shorter than the first mech), slim black and grey mech; lifted his rifle to rest it across both shoulders. "Well you found it" he announced.

Turbo looked confused (or at least pretended to). "I didn't realise that it was under Autobot control" she announced.

"We're just looking after it" the first mech said. "Follow us. We'll take you to base. The boss will know what to do with you" he finished as he transformed; followed closely by the second mech. Turbo transformed and followed the Autobots through the 'neutral' city.

It wasn't long before they came across what appeared to be Hive City's main base. The three bots pulled up at the entrance. The two autobots transformed, causing Turbo to follow suit. "Come on. We'll take you to the boss" the first mech said.

They walked in relative silence; Turbo more worried about taking in her surroundings. The base was just as confusing as the streets. She knew now that it was not going to be as easy as she first thought to escape. If she was able to escape at all.

"Wait here" she heard the second mech say, as he entered what she would assume to be the command centre.

She waited patiently, going over her plan over and over again in her helm. She knew now that her chances of escape were slim. She also knew that it was not going to be as easy as she first assumed to get to the main computer.

 _:Change of plan. It won't be as easy as first thought: ~Turbo~_

She knew Megatron would not be happy with this – this was after all the reason Megatron didn't want her joining them.

 _:What? What's wrong?: ~Megatron~_

Turbo could practically hear the alarm in the message, but she knew he more worried about her safety. But she had come this far, she was not going to stop now.

 _:Autobots everywhere. Possibility of escape, slim: ~Turbo~_

There was a slight pause.

 _:Abort mission: ~Megatron~_

Turbo knew he'd do this. But the Cons were extremely low on Energon and desperately needed this.

 _:Negative: ~Turbo~_

Was her only response. She turned her comm link off before he could answer, knowing he would be furious.

She quickly glanced at the command centre doors, wondering how long 'the boss' would keep her waiting. Though she didn't have to wait much longer as the doors flew open to reveal the autobot soldier. "The boss will see you now" he announced, standing aside, signalling for her to enter.

Turbo took the invitation, marching through the doors into the autobot stronghold. She was surprised to find that there was only four bots (not including herself) occupying the room. "You must be Nitro" she heard a femmes voice announced, causing Turbo to turn towards the sound. "I am Sonata" the femme finished.

She looked at the other femme, she was green with yellow highlights. She was small; about half a helm shorter than Turbo; and slender. Though Turbo knew better than to assume she was a push over. "It's a pleasure to meet you" Turbo announced, as sincerely as she could.

"The pleasure is all mine" Sonata announced, taking a few steps towards Turbo. She looked Turbo up and down, taking in every detail of her appearance. "May I enquire as to what a neutral is doing here?" she asked.

Turbo quickly glanced around, watching as the other bots went back to work. "I needed somewhere to stay, and was under the assumption this was still a neutral state" the lies flowing so easily it was scary.

Sonata nodded thoughtfully. "It is technically still a neutral state. The Autobots are just… Minding it for the time being" Turbo knew that was a lie.

Turbo watched as one of the soldiers exited the room, leaving herself with three Autobots. She figured it was the best chances she had. _It's now or never._ She thought. "Minding it?" she asked, causing the other femme to give a confused look. "With the amount of soldiers and fire-power… I'd say you're doing more than that" she finished.

Sonata changed her expression to that of an innocent/naïve look. "I have no idea what you mean" she retorted.

"Oh I think you do" Turbo announced, quickly pulling a small pistol from her subspace. She shot the control panel, ensuring no other Autobots could get in. She then dived behind one of the desks as a laser blast shot past her helm. "How long has this been in Autobot servos?" she snapped, as she moved around the desk.

"Centuries" Sonata replied, knowing the ruse was up.

Turbo snarled lowly, realising now that Ultra Magnus had taken Hive City around the same time he levelled Gygax. Suddenly she stopped when she heard movement off to her left. She knew that she probably wouldn't get out of this online… But there was no way was she going down without a fight. She pushed back the apprehension that coursed through her entire frame, knowing it would do her no good. She took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

Suddenly she shot to her pedes, aiming her weapon at the first Autobot she saw – which was a large dark green mech. She fired, blasting him in the right shoulder, Energon splattered over the ground behind him. The mech snarled in pain and fury as he clutched his injured shoulder. She raced forward, slamming her pistol into his helm – effectively knocking him into stasis.

She didn't bother stopping as she dodged another blast, this time from Sonata herself. "Give up. Whatever it is you're trying to do… You won't succeed" she announced.

"Watch me" was Turbos response. She raced around the desk, nearly running helm first into the only other mech in the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, attempting to grab the young femme. But Turbo was faster.

The blue and black femme dove between his legs, turning half way, aiming at his helm. "I don't want to hurt you" she said, though she instinctively knew that it would do no good.

"Pity. I want to hurt you" he answered, training his weapon at her spark chamber. Turbo swore as she feinted to the left then dove back to the right. This successfully confused the large mech, giving Turbo the opportunity to kick out at him, catching his chest. "You little glitch" he snapped, as he stumbled back.

Turbo took no notice of him as she slammed her full body weight into him, causing him to fall to his back. Turbo smashed her fist into the side of his helm as hard as possible, causing his helm to snap around to the right as he fell into stasis. She got to her pedes, cooling systems roared to life as her intakes cycled quickly.

Suddenly she felt white hot pain shoot through her left shoulder. _Slag._ She thought. She had completely forgotten about Sonata. She turned around, servo clutching at her leaking shoulder.

"You didn't honestly think you would succeed, did you?" the smaller femme mocked. She circled around the blue and black femme, like a predator stalking its prey. "Whatever you were trying… It's over Nitro" she announced, circling around again, getting a little closer as she did.

Turbo watched as the smaller femme stalked around her, waiting for her to get too close. "Don't assume you've won" she said, as the other femme circled one more time, causing the smaller femme to falter slightly.

"What do you mean? You can't escape" Sonata asked, as she (foolishly) took another step towards the larger femme.

Turbo smirked as the other femme got within range. "My plan was to get in. Not back out" she replied. She darted forward, seizing the smaller femmes' wrist, causing her to drop her weapon. She then twisted around behind Sonata, bending her arm up behind her back. "And my name is Turbostrike" she whispered into the other femmes' audios as she elbowed the femme in the back of the helm, causing her to fall into stasis.

Turbo turned towards the computer – servo grasping at her injured shoulder. Taking a seat in front of one of the monitors, she started searching through the mainframe. She went through file after file, before finally finding what she was looking for. She clicked on the file labelled _'Security'_ and started turning the systems off. Starting with the radar, then long range sensors before finally ending with the automated defence system. She opened her comm link almost immediately regretted it, as she had five different messages from Megatron and (quite surprisingly) three from Lockdown.

 _:Mission successful: ~Turbo~_

She sent to Megatron, and got a response almost instantly.

 _:Are you alright?: ~Megatron~_

She should have known that would be the first thing he asked.

 _:I'm… Ok: ~Turbo~_

She knew he wouldn't buy it, but she didn't care. She had succeeded in her part, now they had to complete theirs' before the Autobots realised they were there.

 _:Where are you?: ~Megatron~_

She smiled softly as she thought of how endearing it was that the most feared mech in the galaxy was actually worried about her. It was kind of ironic that Ultra Magnus didn't care, yet Megatron appeared to care too much.

 _:Don't worry about me. Just get the Energon and go: ~Turbo~_

She knew he would worry, but she wasn't going anywhere.

 _:No. Not without you: ~Megatron~_

She chuckled at this. She shook her helm, trying to fight off the darkness surrounding her vision. Her shoulder throbbed as Energon continued to leak profusely.

 _:As I said before. Chances of me getting out were slim. Good luck Megatron: ~Turbo~_

She closed off her comm link again, before Megatron had a chance to answer. She knew she shouldn't give up so easily… But she saw no escape. If she were to open the doors, she would be apprehended or offlined within moments… And it wouldn't be much longer before the Bots in the command centre would awaken. She was slagged either way. She sagged further into the chair, as the darkness finally consumed her.

 _..._

 _Sorry it has taken me so long to update, just been so busy lately. Hope you like it either way. Please R &R._


	7. Chapter 7

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo was surprised when her systems started to come back online. She could feel someone shaking her lightly, and could just barely hear her name being called. Though all she felt at this very moment was pain… White hot blinding pain. She groaned as it rippled through her systems. Energon still leaking profusely down her back and side.

"Turbo" she heard a voice off to her right. She turned her helm and was surprised to find Lockdown standing beside her. "Come on kid… Gotta get you outta here" he said, as he tried (carefully) to help the femme to her pedes. The femme whimpered as her shoulder was jostled in the movement. "Ah kid. They did a number on ya" the large mech finished as he finally got her to her pedes.

"Lockdown. What are you doing here?" she asked, as she steadied herself. Her helm was still trying to fight off the effects of the stasis.

Lockdown gently wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her to lean heavily on him. "I wasn't gonna leave ya behind. Don't care what you say" he said.

Turbo remained silent, not entirely knowing what to say. She didn't understand why Lockdown would risk his life for her. But at this point in time, she was too tired and sore to think about it.

"Come on, let's get you outta here" the black and green mech said as he started walking forward, leading the small femme towards the door. It was at this moment that Turbo realised that they doors had been jarred opened (more than likely by Lockdown himself), and a few Autobots lay unconscious in the doorway.

They walked (more like staggered in Turbos case) in relative silence, Turbo for one was concentrating on not falling back into stasis. Lockdown keeping a close optic on the young femme in his arms. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't worried sick about her. She was leaning heavily on him – barely able to hold herself up – her optics flickered dangerously… But what was more worrying was the fact that Energon still leaked copiously from her left shoulder.

The mech lifted his servo and clamped it over the wound, causing the femme to gasp in pain. "I'm sorry" he said, though he kept his servo in place. He instinctively knew that if he couldn't stop the bleeding she would offline.

They continued on for some time – Lockdown having remembered which way he was brought in (after allowing himself to be captured in the first place). He knew that they were getting close to the exit, thankfully. He also knew that the femme was not going to last much longer.

"Freeze". Lockdown did exactly that. He immediately knew that they had been found, and that Turbo was in no condition to fight. "Turn around… Slowly". Lockdown did as requested, not wanting to provoke the Autobots.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" one of the Autobots laughed.

"It looks like a Bounty Hunter. And he has a friend" the second mech replied.

They both started circling the mech and femme. "What should we do with them?" the first mech asked.

The second bot stopped in front of Lockdown, appearing to square up the Hunter. "Take the femme back to Sonata" he said, before taking a step closer, now nearly olfactory sensor to olfactory sensor with the Bounty Hunter. "But this one is of no use" he continued, as he grabbed the femme, ripping her from Lockdowns' grasp. "Offline him" he finished as he turned away, dragging the femme with him.

The first bot laughed cruelly as he stalked towards the Bounty Hunter. "With pleasure" he said.

By this time Turbo was very much aware of what was happening. "Please. Don't hurt him" she pleaded, knowing it would do her no good, but she still had to try.

"Oh we'll do more than hurt him" the Autobot sneered, as he took a pair of stasis cuffs from his subspace. "But if I were you. I'd be more worried about what Sonata is going to do to you" he said.

Turbo struggled as much as possible as the mech grabbed bother her wrists in one servo. "Please. Don't do this" she said. She watched helplessly as the other bot mercilessly attacked her saviour. Her processor ran over time as she tried to come up with an escape plan. It was at this moment she realised that her sheathed wrist blades rested just over the Autobots spark chamber. "I will give you one last chance… Let. Him. GO!" she snapped.

The Autobot laughed at this. "You are in no place to make demands femme" he taunted, as he put the cuffs on her wrist, though only on the lowest setting.

"I didn't want to do this" she whispered. She activated her wrist blades, both of which sliced through his chest plates. The mech gurgled as Energon sprayed over both their fronts. He looked down, before locking optics with her. He coughed up more Energon, optics flickering offline, as he slid off of her blades sunk to the ground.

"NO!" the other Bot yelled, as he swang around – Lockdown all but forgotten. He stalked forward – retrieving his rifle from subspace – before aiming squarely at her helm.

Turbo took a few steps back, attempting to rid herself of the stasis cuffs. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't terrified. She realised that this was it… It was over… This is how she was going to offline. At the servo of one she once called an ally. The femme flinched as the weapon went off, but was surprised when she felt no pain. She looked closer and realised that it was not the Autobots weapon that had gone off… It had been Lockdowns'.

She watched as the Autobot dropped his rifle, as he sunk to his knees. His intakes heaved in gulps of air, before suddenly stopping. The Autobot fell to his side as a puddle of his Energon grew ever larger. She then looked up to find Lockdown approaching her. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded slowly, not trusting her vocaliser at the moment. He reached forward to grasp the stasis cuffs. "Come on. I think we've overstayed our welcome" he stated, as he deactivated the cuffs – throwing them away the moment they were off the femmes' wrists.

He once again wrapped a tender arm around her waist, guiding her down the halls of the Autobot base. It wasn't long before they made it to the exit (thankfully). But the adrenaline that had given Turbo the extra boost was once again absent. Her intakes became laboured, as she began to lean into the Hunter – not saying Lockdown minded. Her vision started to blur again, as Energon continued to leak from her shoulder. "Hold on fem" she heard him say, as her pedes gave out from under her. "Just a little further" he said. But it was just all too much for her. The last thing she felt before falling into stasis was being lifted into warm, strong, comforting arms.

…

 _Hope it is good so far. Please R &R and let me know. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo groaned softly as her systems started booting up. The first thing she noticed was the pain in her left shoulder was gone (or at least down to nothing but a dull ache). She couldn't quite believe that the pain that had bombarded her systems was nothing but a horrible memory.

She opened her optics and immediately shut them again, hissing as bright light invaded her vision. She waited a moment before trying again. As she opened them again she found Hook standing over her and her defence protocols automatically kicked in. She shot up from the berth (ignoring the slight pain from her shoulder) and threw a closed fist in the medics' direction – though said medic seemed prepared this time.

Hook dodged slightly to the side, catching the femmes' fist as he did. Placing the other servo on her chest, he gently pushed her back to a laying position. "I'm getting a sense of déjà vu" he said softly, a slight chuckle escaping his vocal processor.

It took Turbo a moment to realise what she'd done, and a guilty look adorned her faceplates. She looked away as Hook let her wrist go. "I'm sorry Hook" she whispered.

The medic chuckled as he placed a comforting servo on her right shoulder. "It's quite alright youngling" he said, giving her shoulder a reassuring pat. He then turned and walked towards his desk, picking up a data pad that lay in the middle of it. Turbo watched him open the pad before sitting up – swinging her legs over the edge of the berth as she did. She sat on the edge of the berth for a moment before Hook spoke again. "Ok femme. You are going to be a little stiff and tender for a few days. Don't overexert yourself and don't hesitate to come back if there are any problems" he stated as he continued writing in the data pad, before finally closing it and putting it away. "Otherwise, you're free to go" he finished.

Turbo slid off the berth and headed for the door, thanking Hook as she did. She walked down the halls heading straight for the rec room. When she got there she got the surprise of her life. When she walked in she found it was nearly full (even Megatron was enjoying a cube of Energon), but the surprise was yet to come. As she walked further into the room some of the cons stood up as they started clapping and cheering. She smiled sheepishly as her cheek plates heated up. She was not used to this kind of attention – nor did she like being the centre of attention. She knew why they were doing it, but didn't believe she deserved such praise. She was simply helping those that helped her.

She watched as Megatron approached her with a full cube of Energon. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders (being careful of the still tender left shoulder) as he handed her the cube. As he led her back to the table he was sitting at – that was also occupied by the other members of the Decepticon Elite and Lockdown – he ordered the rest of the cons to settle down.

By the time she reached the table, the rec room was back to a dull roar as cons conversed with each other. "You know, that wasn't necessary" she announced, as she took up the seat between Lockdown and Megatron.

The latter chuckling as he swirled his energon. "I never ask them to do it" he started, taking a sip. "They appreciate what you did Turbo. Even though it nearly got you offlined" he finished, making a point about the last part.

Turbo dipped her helm slightly. "I didn't know what else to do" she started. She took a sip of energon before continuing. "Once I realised how many Autobots were on base. I realised how much harder the mission was going to be" she paused for a moment, not entirely wanting to say the next bit… But she had to get it off her chest plates. "When I changed the plan. It didn't involve me getting out online" she said, barely more than a whisper – though she knew all five mechs at the table had heard it.

"Ve veren't going to leave vithout jou" Blitzwing announced.

"No mech or femme gets left behind" Starscream finished for him.

Turbo looked at the five mechs around her before lowering her helm. She didn't know what she'd done to deserve such caring mechs. She had not expected anyone to give a slag about her – especially after Ultra Magnus and Crossfire. "Whatever I did to deserve such great friends, I'd never change it for the world" she announced as she sighed happily. For the first time since the incident, she felt genuinely happy again.

"Whatever you did femme. You're stuck with us now" Megatron proclaimed, causing the other mechs at the table to laugh cheerfully.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" Turbo answered happily.

…

Turbo sighed as she awoke from a good nights recharge. After she had talked and joked with the Elite and Lockdown for another cycle or so, Turbo had made her way back to her quarters. After having a warm shower she had all but collapsed into recharge. She now lay on her berth trying to find the energy to get up.

She was content to remain on the berth all day, but her tanks had other ideas. _Motivation enough._ She thought as her tanks demanded energon. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, being mindful of her (still) tender shoulder. She finally slid off the berth and started for the door.

Once in the hall she headed straight for the rec room. Though she didn't get very far before… "Turbo" she turned towards the voice to find Lockdown heading in her direction.

She smiled faintly. "Hey Lockdown" she said, as she continued towards the rec room.

Lockdown fell into step beside her. "I was hoping to catch you this morning" he started, as they neared the rec room. "I wanted to talk to you" he finished.

"'Bout what?"

Lockdown stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking. "My ships finally repaired n I got more energon than I know what to do with" he started, seemingly nervous about something. "So I'll be leaving tonight" he finished.

Turbo was a little distraught by this, but didn't let it outwardly show. She still remembered the first moment she laid optics on him. She knew straight away she had fallen helm over pedes in love with him… But also knew he would eventually move on and it would come to an end. She just had hoped for more time. "Well. I hope you have a safe journey" she said quickly, not trusting her voice beyond this sentence.

He smirked slightly as they rounded another corner. "Well, actually. I wasn't planning on leaving alone" he stated.

Turbo gave him a sideways glance, only just barely catching his smirk – though she thought nothing of it. "That's something you'll to take up with Megatron. Though I doubt he'll be happy about one of his soldiers joining you" she said.

Lockdown chuckled slightly – a sound Turbo could get used to. "See that's the best part. I won't need his permission, cause the **femme** I got in mind ain't **technically** one of his soldiers".

This caused Turbo to stopped dead in shock – causing the Bounty Hunter to stop as well. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. "What did you just say?" she asked, looking him directly in the optics.

Lockdown smirked again (this one Turbo caught). "You heard me femme. I want you to join me" he started, taking a step towards her, closing the (already small) distance between them. "You have skill, kid. Natural talent that can't be taught" he continued, causing her to lower her helm – check plates heating up again. Lockdown grasped her chin in his servo before tenderly lifting her helm – green optics meeting red. "You have more skill in one lug nut than most Hunters have in their entire frames" he purred softly, causing a shiver to ripple down Turbos' spinal struts.

Turbo raised her servo to his and (reluctantly) removed his servo from her chin. "So what, you want an apprentice?" she asked, unwillingly letting go of his servo. She loved the feel of it in her own servo.

Lockdown shook his helm slightly. "Nah. There ain't nothing I could teach you that you don't already know" he started. "I don't want an apprentice. I want a partner" he finished as he wrapped he gentle arm around the femme, guiding her towards the rec room – that was merely around the next corner.

Turbo remained silent for a moment, just allowing the large Bounty Hunter to gently guide her to the rec room – that was thankfully empty. "I… I don't know what to say" she finally said, as she took a seat – watching as the Hunter went to retrieve two cubes of energon.

Lockdown offered her a cube, before taking a seat next to the femme. "Just say you'll think about it" he said, as he began to drink his energon.

Turbo watched as he drank from his cube. She was completely entranced by him; everything he did captured her attention. She finally looked away as he turned to look at her. She took a small sip from her cube before finally answering. "I will think about it' she said, nodding her helm slightly. "I'll have an answer for you by dinner" she announced.

"I'll be waiting" Lockdown answered as he finished his energon. He stop from his place and moved to deposit the empty cube in the rubbish, before departing the room – leaving a rather tense femme in his wake.

…

 _Hope you all like it. Please, please, please let me know what you think._


	9. Chapter 9

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo wandered aimlessly down the halls of the decepticon base. It had been 2 Cycles since Lockdown had asked for her to join him, and she was no closer to giving him an answer. She simply didn't know what to do. She had grown accustom to being on the Nemesis; but on the other servo; she had wanted more time with the large Hunter… Just hadn't expected it to be like this.

She eventually found herself in front of the command centre doors. _He'll know what to do._ She supposed as she opened the doors. She walked in to find it was bustling with activity (as usual). She scanned the room, searching for the mech she was looking for. She didn't have to look far, as she found him in his usual vantage point.

Megatron turned around as the femme approached. "Turbo… To what to we owe this pleasure?" he asked pleasantly.

Turbo was silent for a moment, bouncing from pede to pede nervously. "Could I talk to you?" she asked.

Megatron was a little shocked by this. The femme was very rarely ever in the command centre throughout the day, nor did she ever want his company. "Of course" he finally answered. He then turned to his second. "Starscream, take over" he said, as he turned to lead the femme from the command centre.

Megatron, having decided to take the femme somewhere private, led them both to his office. Once inside, he closed and locked the door (so no one would interrupt them), then offered the femme a seat. "Would you like a drink?" he asked, walking over to the energon dispensers in the corner.

"Yes please"

Megatron poured two cubes from one of the dispensers, before turning to sit at his desk. He offered one of the cubes to the femme over the table. Taking a sip he leant back in his chair. "So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Turbo swirled the energon for a moment, noticing its pink colour - realising now that Megatron had shared his personal stock of high grade with her. She finally took a small sip, savouring its sweet (yet potent) taste. "I wanted to ask your opinion on something" she said as she looked up at the Decepticon leader.

He gave her a curious look. "I'll help if I can" he announced.

Turbo smiled kindly as she sipped at her energon. She then held the cube in her lap before speaking. "I found out that Lockdown is leaving tonight" she started. She took a deep intake, seemingly nervous about this conversation. "But when he spoke to me, he said he didn't plan on leaving alone" she paused again, looking up to the Con once again.

Megatron could sense her nervousness; he sat forward leaning heavily on the desk. He reached a servo across the table to grasp one of her servos in his own. "Turbo, you can tell me" he announced, giving her servo an encouraging squeeze.

She gave him a gentle smile. "He asked me to join him. And I just don't know what to do" she finally said, causing Megatron to slowly lean back into his chair once again.

The Con leader was silent for a moment. He was not sure what to say, he would be lying if he said he didn't like having the femme on base. He (as well as many of the Cons) had grown accustom to her presence on base. "Normally I would say I don't want you to go" he started, looking straight into the femmes' optics. "But that's simply because I don't want to see you get hurt again" he finished.

"I don't know what to do. I never expected this. I… I need help" she announced, barely whispering the last line.

Megatrons' optics softened as he looked at the young femme. "This decision needs to come from within. From in here" he said, lightly tapping her chest plates. "Listen to your spark. It will not lead you astray" he finished, knowing that she would more than likely decide to join the Bounty Hunter – whether she'd admit it or not, she hated being stuck in the Decepticon base – but he knew he had to let her make her own decision.

Turbo took a deep intake as she took another sip of her energon. Taking Megatrons advice, she allowed her spark to control her next decision. She knew no matter what she chose, she would disappoint someone. But she pushed that feeling aside, and allowed her spark to make the decision for her.

"What is your spark telling you femme?" the large mech asked.

Turbo looked up at him and knew immediately what she wanted. "Although part of me is still not sure… The other part of me – a large part – is screaming for me to go with him" she said.

Megatron smiled as he leant forward again; grasping her servo in his own he spoke. "Then I suppose I should say goodbye now".

Turbo smiled as she realised that she would always have Megatrons' support. It was at this moment she remembered that she had not seen her main weapon since the incident. "I'm gonna need my rifle back" she said, causing Megatron to give her a devious smirk.

…

Megatron opened the door to the armoury then stepped aside, allowing the femme to enter first. He led her down the hall to the end, where he opened a small compartment – pulling out a rather threatening looking rifle. Megatron turned around – allowing Turbo to see the rifle properly (it was mostly black with red pinstripes running down its length, and where the autobot insignia once stood, now housed a small decepticon insignia) – and handed it to her (butt first). Turbo hesitantly took it.

She inspected the weapon, recognising the design as her own rifle… Only bigger and (she could only assume) more powerful. "Wow" she muttered – still in complete shock – causing Megatron to chuckle. "This can't be mine" she finally said, still inspecting the monster of a rifle.

Megatron chuckled again. "This is the rifle that was brought in with you" he announced, causing her to give him a stunned look. Megatron chuckled again, before lowering himself to the femmes' height. "What you have now is a full custom, high output fusion rifle" he announced.

"Fusion rifle? But it started as a laser rifle"

Megatron smirked softly. "It did. But Starscream just couldn't help himself" he started. "He has been trying to reverse engineer my fusion cannon for centuries. When he finally succeeded, he wanted to try it out" he continued, before turning to meet her optics. "That's when you came into our care. I hope you don't mind" he finished.

"Mind? Of course not" she said, looking down to admire the rifle again. "But I couldn't take this. Starscream must have put in a lot of effort to construct this" she stated, trying to offer the weapon back.

Megatron smiled as he gently pushed it back towards her. "Consider it a thank you for helping us restock our dwindling energon supplies" he announced.

Turbo looked up before sighing. "You're not gonna take no for an answer are you?" she asked, shoulders sagging in defeat.

Megatron smirk as he shook his helm slightly. "Not a chance femme". Turbo chuckled softly as Megatron continued to show her the main features of the rifle.

…

Turbo headed for the rec room, knowing that is where she would find Lockdown. Her new (sort of) rifle resting proudly over both her shoulders as she walked. Once she arrived, she stopped for a moment – trying to calm her ever growing nerves – before opening the doors. She walked in and made a beeline to the Bounty Hunter. She lifted the rifle up before placing in on the table.

Lockdown looked up at the femme, noticing her small (yet rather content) smirk. "So, when do we leave?" she asked the Hunter.

Lockdown was (almost immediately) on his pedes. "I knew you'd make the right choice" he announced, as he stepped around the table to stand beside her. "Stick with me kid. We'll go places" he said proudly, winking as he did, causing the femme to giggle cheerfully.

…

After saying her goodbyes to the decepticons, Lockdown led her to the docking bay. He walked up the ships ramp, before gesturing for the femme to enter the ship first. Turbo stopped just inside and gazed at the inside of the Bounty Hunters' infamous ship. She heard Lockdown enter as well – closing the ramp as he did – she sensed as he stopped just behind her before speaking. "Welcome to the Deaths Head kid".

…

 _Hope everyone likes reading it as much as I do writing it. Please, please, please R & R, would love to know what everyone thinks of it so far._


	10. Chapter 10

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo sat on her berth – in her personal quarters – sipping slowly at the cube she held in her servo. After receiving a tour of Lockdowns' ship, she had decided to retire to her quarters for some recharge. Though now she found it difficult to rest.

She had to admit that she was nervous about being in such close proximity to the bounty hunter. She was starting to question whether or not she'd made the right decision. Her thoughts were brought to a stand-still by a knock at her door.

"Turbo, we got a job" Lockdowns' voice announced from the other side of the door. "We gotta go" he finished, waiting patiently for the femme to answer.

Turbo quickly downed the rest of her energon, throwing the empty cube in the trash, before moving towards the door. She took a deep intake as she opened the door to find Lockdown waiting patiently. "Alright, I'm ready" she announced, as she stepped out into the hall – remembering to grab her custom rifle as she did.

Lockdown smirked as he turned leading them down the hall towards the (surprisingly large) control room. "We got a call from a Lynk, leader of Uraya" he started, digits running over the keyboard. "Apparently one of the soldiers under her control was an Autobot sympathiser and has helped one of their prisoners escape" he started, bringing up the info of their bounty. "Her and her command staff have dealt with the traitor. But the Autobot got away... It's our job to find him and bring him back" he announced, as he brought up the bots info.

Turbo began to read his file.

 _Designation: Nightstrike_

 _Race: Iaconian – Autobot_

 _Age: 3800 (Adult)_

 _Charges: Grievous bodily harm, assault, attempted murder, murder._

"Sounds like a real charmer" Turbo announced quietly.

"This 'bot should never see the light solar cycle again. He attended one of Megatrons speeches in Kaon" Lockdown started, as he set the ship on autopilot. "He attempted to offline Megatron, but ended up taking the life of his personal body guard, Shadow-Wing" Lockdown finished.

Turbo lowered her helm to stare at the floor. She remembered that day clearly. Megatron had organised one of his rallies. He wanted to get the word out about the Autobot tyranny… When he was attacked. It had been all over the holovids for at least a Deca-cycle.

"Shadow-Wing was not just Megatrons' body guard, but also his best friend" Lockdown announced, crossing his arms over his chest. "Megatron was a wreck for nearly a Lunar-cycle" he finished.

Turbo took a deep intake before speaking. "Then let's bring this fragger in. For Megatron" she declared determination clearly in her voice.

…

Turbo darted from one hiding spot to another. She and Lockdown had been stalking their prey for some time now. Lockdown had decided to go around to cut off Nightstrikes' path.

 _:I'm nearly in position. Where are ya kid?: ~ Lockdown_

Turbo looked around the edge of her hiding spot, waiting until Nightstrike wasn't looking, before quickly darting to the next spot.

 _:I'm right behind him: ~Turbo_

Turbo glanced around the edge again, only to find that Nightstrike was nowhere to be seen. _Slag._ She thought. She looked around the edge again, trying desperately to locate her target.

 _:Lockdown, we have a problem. I lost sight of the target: ~Turbo_

 _:Slag it. We can't lose him now: ~Lockdown_

Turbo felt a pang of guilt shoot through her frame. She knew how much Lockdown wanted to bring this bastard in.

 _:We'll get him: ~Turbo_

 _:I know femme. I know: ~ Lockdown_

She could tell he was annoyed at losing sight of the Autobot, but then again she couldn't blame him. She was about to reply when suddenly…

"Well, well. What have we here?" she heard a harsh, cruel voice behind her. She turned around to find a large, bulky dark blue and red mech standing before her. She looked up at him, and found his blue optics glowing eerily. "Oh what fun. I found a bounty hunter" he said, as he circled Turbo like a cyber-lion circling its' prey. "Even better. I found a femme" a menacing smirk graced his faceplates. "Oh what fun I could have with you fem" he finished, as he stroked his servo over her shoulder, causing Turbo to shudder in disgust as she jerked her shoulder from his grasp.

 _:Lockdown… Help: ~ Turbo_

 _:What's wrong?: ~ Lockdown_

Turbo took a step back as Nightstrike advanced on her.

 _:Nightstrike. He's here: ~ Turbo_

Turbo felt spark stopping fear course through her as the large mech reached out for her.

 _:Slag. I'm on my way kid: ~ Lockdown_

Turbo backed away again, before bringing here rifle up, aiming straight for his spark chamber. "Don't move ' bot" she snapped.

Nightstrike stopped for a moment, before throwing his helm back and roared with laughter. "What are you gonna do fem, shoot me?" he asked.

"It's a tempting thought" Turbo replied.

The large mech smirked, before launching himself at the small femme, catching said femme off guard. Nightstrike pushed the rifle off target just as it went off. He then grabbed it and twisted it out the Turbos' grasp. "Pity. I would have thought you'd put up a better fight" he said, tossing the weapon to the ground. "Oh well" he said, as he threw himself over the small femme, causing them both to fall to the ground – Turbo stuck under his body.

"Get off me you creep" Turbo snarled, as she threw a punch at the blue and red mech.

Nightstrike grabbed her servos and held them above her helm. "Nice try bounty hunter" he said, as he transferred both her servos into one of his own. His other servo stroked up Turbos' side, causing the femme to shudder in both disgust and humiliation. "Now, what to do with you?" he asked softly, as he leant down so that their faceplates were nearly touching.

Turbo turned her helm as she tugged her servos, trying desperately to escape. "Let me go" she said, less confident then she had hoped. Nightstrike simply chuckled, bringing his servo up to touch her helm (almost tenderly). Turbo couldn't take it anymore, she jerked her helm upward into his faceplates. Her forehelm hitting him square on the bridge of the olfactory sensor, causing him to jolt up, hissing in pain.

"You glitch!" he snapped, as he smacked her across the faceplates hard enough to split the metal just above her optic ridge. "You'll pay for that" he announced, as he brought his servos around her throat, squeezing hard- cutting off air supply to her intakes.

Turbo gasped as she brought her servos up to grasp desperately at his wrists. She clawed at his servos as he pressed down harder. She tried to fight off the darkness threatening her vision, as she gasped for air. She closed her optics, not wanting this monster to be the last thing she saw.

Turbo was both shocked and gladly surprised when she heard a familiar click of a rifle loading. "I suggest you remove yourself from the fem" Lockdown sneered as he held Turbos rifle against the Autobots helm.

Nightstrikes' grip loosened (just) as he turned to look at the (more experienced) bounty hunter. "I should have known you'd have back up" he said, as he smirked back down at the femme below him.

Lockdown snarled as he powered up the rifle to half power. "Get off her. NOW!" he snapped, pure fury evident on his faceplates. 

"Now why would do that?" Nightstrike asked, moving one servo to fondle the femmes' hip.

This caused Lockdown to lose it. He snarled dangerously as he turned the weapon around to thrust the butt of it into the Autobots' faceplates, effectively knocking him from the femme.

Turbo rolled over to her servos and knees, gasping as sweet heavenly air rushed her intakes at once. "You ok fem?" Lockdown asked, as he knelt down next to her. "Turbo?"

Turbo pushed herself up to her knees before sitting back on her pedes. "I'm… Ok" she gasped, as she caught her breath. Though she didn't get a chance to rest, as the Autobot snarled alarmingly sending chills down the femmes' back-struts.

Nightstrike roared as he launched forward, tackling the older bounty hunter – causing said bounty hunter to drop the rifle from his servo. Turbo darted over and snatched her rifle from the ground. She set it to stun (though she set the output power to high, not wanting to take any chances) and aimed at the bot. She waited until Nightstrike sat up – intending to deliver yet another punch to the large bounty hunter – before firing at him, catching him right in the middle of the back.

Both bounty hunters watched as Nightstrike went rigid, before collapsing in a heap next to the black and green bounty hunter. Lockdown slowly sat up as he carefully examined the mech next to him. He turned as Turbo offered him her servo, which he grasped willingly, allowing her to help him to his pedes. "Good work fem" he said, as he knelt down next to the downed mech. He reached forward, grasping the (slightly) smaller mech, before standing up – throwing the other mech over his shoulder. He turned to look at his partner at which time he noticed the crack near her optics ridge. He extended his free servo and stroked his thumb over the wound – wiping the energon from her brow. "I'll have to weld that when we get back" he announced gently, before turning to lead them back to the ship – bounty in tow.

…

 _Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. Been going through some problems… But Hope everyone likes it so far. R & R and let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

Turbo sat on the med berth (having been taken there after Nightstrike was quite literally thrown into the brig) as Lockdown stood before her. He held a welder in his servo, as his hook steadied himself on the berth beside the femme. "Hold still fem. This may sting" he said, as he started to weld the wound shut. He muttered a soft apology as the femme hissed in pain. It didn't take long before he set the welder down. "There you go. Good as new" he announced gently, as he ran a thumb over the new weld.

Turbo mumbled a 'thank you' as she closed her optics. She had to admit that the sensation coming off the fresh weld (as Lockdown rubbed his thumb over it) was not entirely unpleasant. Suddenly his servo fell away as he cleared his vocaliser. "Ok, well that should fully heal within a couple of Solar-cycles" he started as he picked up the welder and moved over to place it in the storage cupboard. "Might wanna get some rest kid. It'll be at least a Cycle and a half before we get to Uraya" he announced as he walked out leaving Turbo to her thoughts.

Turbo lay on her berth, her thoughts kept drifting back to the way Lockdown touched her in the med bay. She couldn't get him out of her processor; she just couldn't stop thinking about how he had brushed his thumb against the fresh weld above her brow. "Turbo, we're here" she heard Lockdown call from the other side if her door. In all honesty, she hadn't even heard him approach, or knock for that matter. "Come on Turbo, let's go kid" he called again.

"Yeah alright, I'm coming" she called back, as she rolled off the berth, landing smoothly on her pedes next to it. She walked over to open the door, grabbing her rifle as she did. "Alright, I'm ready" she said, as she strode past Lockdown to walk towards the brig.

Lockdown easily fell into step beside her as they marched to the brig. It didn't take long to reach their destination, which was fine with Turbo as the silence was beginning doing in her processor. Once they arrived, Lockdown entered first. "Alright Nightstrike, on your pedes" he said (more like barked) in a tone that held no room for protest.

The mech in question simply smirked as his optics fell upon the small femme. His optics scanning up and down her frame; causing the blue and black femme to feel rather self-conscious. "Why, where are we going?" the large mech asked, almost sounding innocent.

"To put you back where you belong" Lockdown growled as he dropped the energon bars. "You're home Nightstrike" he continued, with a slag-consuming grin on his faceplates.

Nightstrikes' smirk dropped almost immediately understanding straight away what the large bounty hunter meant. "Uraya" he whispered with an edge of fear. "No. I can't go back" he said, backing away from the hunter. "I refuse!" he snapped, vocals laced with rage. He placed a pede on the back wall, using it as a launching point. He flung himself at the larger mech, causing them both to fall to the ground.

In the heat of the moment, neither mech noticed Turbo move around so she was directly behind the Autobot. She brought her rifle up, once again set to stun, and shot the autobot before he could do anymore damage to the other hunter. She watched as he slump forward over the black and green mech. She slung her rifle over her helm to mount it on her back, before walking forward to drag the mech off her partner. "I'll be glad when this one is off the ship" she said, as she helped the larger hunter to his pedes.

Lockdown growled slightly as he (once again) leant down to scoop up the autobot. "You and me both kid" he grumbled as he led them both out of the brig. They started down the hall towards the docking bay. "Once we finished here kid. We got another job" he said as they reached the docking bay.

"So soon" the femme answered, as she walked over to the ramp controls. "We haven't even finished one, and we're already on another" she stated more than asked, as she activated the ramp.

Lockdown chuckled as he watched the ramp lower to the ground. "This is a fast paced job kid" he announced, as he started walking down the ramp. "I very rarely ever have down time" he finished as he stepped off the ramp. Turbo was a little shocked at this (though she should not have been at all surprised). She quickly recovered and followed the black and green mech out of the ship.

Lockdown walked down the halls of the Uraya base. He glanced back to ensure that the small femme was still following him, which he was glad to find she was. "Keep up kid" he announced, as he rounded a corner.

Turbo took a few large steps to walk beside the other bounty hunter. "I'm sorry. Just a little nervous" she muttered, as they passed yet another decepticon soldier – who turned to stare at her.

She heard Lockdown chuckle as he shook his helm slightly. "Don't be. You're safe here" he said, as they rounded another corner, ending up in front of a large set of (what Turbo assumed to be the command centre) doors. He pushed the doors open to reveal a room completely full of decepticons. "Bounty Hunters in the house" Lockdown announced, as the two hunters entered the room.

"Ah Lockdown. Glad to see you tracked down our escapee" a feminine voice said. "And who is this?" the voice said.

Turbo looked around to the source of the voice, to find a blue and red femme (large than herself). "This is my partner, Turbo" she heard Lockdown announce.

"Ah, this is the infamous Turbo. Lord Megatron has told me so much about you" the other femme said, as she approached. "My designation is Lynk" she finished as she held out her servo.

Turbo glanced at Lockdown before looking directly at the femme before her. She finally smiled a little as she reached out to grasp Lynks' servo. "All good things I hope" she joked, causing both Lynk and Lockdown to chuckle.

"Of course" Lynk answered. It was at this time that the autobot slung over Lockdowns' shoulder began to stir. Noticing this Lynk called two soldiers. "Blackhawk, Burnout. Take Nightstrike back down to his cell" she said.

"She ma'am" they both said in unison, as they took the autobot from Lockdown and slapped a pair of stasis cuffs on him.

Turbo watched as they took him out of the command centre. "200, 000 credits as promised" she heard Lynk said. She turned to in time to see the femme hand a data disk to the older hunter. "Thank you for retrieving him" she said.

"Our pleasure" Lockdown smirked. "I hate to love ya and leave ya. But we got another job lined up" he said, as he turned towards Turbo. "Until next time Lynk" he said as he started for the door.

"Ok Turbo. You need to be on high alert this time" Lockdown announced as he brought up their new job stats. "Nightstrike was easy compared to this" he said.

Turbo read the mechs details.

 _Designation: Shockblast_

 _Race: Iaconian – Autobot_

 _Aged: 3200 (Adult)_

 _Charges: Sparkling-napping, sexual assault, rape, grievous bodily harm, murder._

"Holy slag, and here I thought Nightstrike was charming" Turbo said, as she lowered her helm.

"Apparently this one has been causing a lot of trouble for the decepticon forces in Tarn for quite some time" Lockdown announced, typing in their co-ordinates. "We have to act quickly and quietly" he finished, causing the femme to nod.

Turbo raced down the border line to Tarn. She and Lockdown had (once again) decided to split up, against Turbos' better judgement.

 _:I'm in position: ~ Lockdown_

Turbo skidded to a stop right where Lockdown had advised her to. She transformed before darting behind a rock formation.

 _:I'm in position. Let's get this party started: ~ Turbo_

 _:Don't get cocky now kid: ~ Lockdown_

She knew Lockdown was right, but she was a little excited. After a successful first mission with the bounty hunter, she got a taste for the hunt. She unmounted her rifle from behind her back as she dashed to a new hiding spot.

 _:He's heading your way kid. I'm gonna drive him forward: ~ Lockdown_

Turbo gripped her rifle close as she peered out from behind her hiding spot. It didn't take long before their prey made an appearance.

 _:I see him Lockdown: ~ Turbo_

She was about to step out from behind her cover when suddenly the autobot turned to face her hiding spot. Turbo froze, hoping she had not been seen. She could just see as the autobot suddenly smirked, pulling out what appeared to be a remote detonator. "Hope you enjoy the show bounty hunter" he said, as he set off the detonator.

Panic and fear swelled up inside Turbo as a massive explosion went off in the direction the bot had just come (in the direction Lockdown was coming from). She couldn't control her next actions as she shot out from behind her cover. "LOCKDOWN!".

 _I know another cliffy, I couldn't help myself. Please review and let me know what you think._


	12. Chapter 12

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

 _She was about to step out from behind her cover when suddenly the autobot turned to face her hiding spot. Turbo froze, hoping she had not been seen. She could just see as the autobot suddenly smirked, pulling out what appeared to be a remote detonator. "Hope you enjoy she show bounty hunter" he said, as he set off the detonator._

 _Panic and fear swelled up inside Turbo as a massive explosion went off in the direction the bot had just come (in the direction Lockdown was coming from). She couldn't control her next actions as she shot out from behind her cover. "LOCKDOWN!"._

…

Turbo stood watching as the flames slowly died down, spark in her intakes. She felt tears threatening to spill from her optics.

"Well, well. Such a pretty femme. Wasted on a bounty hunter like him" Shockblast chuckled a she approached the shaken femme. "When you could be having fun with me" he finished, as he drew closer.

Turbo recovered as the autobot came within arm's length. She slowly turned her helm to face the bot, optics hard and unforgiving. "I'd rather offline autobot" she answered as she drew her rifle up and firing, hitting him square in the shoulder.

The autobot roared as he stumbled back. "We little glitch" he growled dangerously. He darted forward, ripping the rifle from the femmes grasp. He studied the weapon closely, smirking as he did. "This is a beautiful rifle" he stated as he turned it in his grasp. "I think I might just keep it" he finished.

Turbo fumed at the autobot, who did he think he was? First he tried to offline her partner, now he wanted to take her weapon. _Not gonna happen._ She had finally had enough of this prick. She finally snapped, roared in pure rage as she launched herself forward – taking Shockblast completely by surprise. She slammed her body weight into the larger mech, causing him to drop the rifle. She then kicked out, catching him in the chest – sending him reeling back.

The autobot chuckled as he watched her lose control. "Anyone ever told you you're beautiful when you're angry?" he asked, as he dodged another kick. "And I do believe you are now down a partner… I could always fill that position" it didn't take a genius to work out what he meant.

Turbos' optics widened as they darted to the (now nearly non-existent flames), she couldn't believe this bot. He had just (possibly) offlined her partner, and now he's trying to woo her. _NO WAY IN THE PIT!_ She snarled dangerously as her wrist blades shot out from her forearms. She shot forward, shoving one of them into the autobots abdomen.

Shockblast was taken by surprise as he looked down to where her blade had entered his abdomen. He moaned as the pain hit him. But this didn't deter Turbo. She pulled her blade from him before shoving it back in again, not caring about the energon spirting from the wound over her frame.

After a klik or so she finally stopped her assault on the bot. Looked down at the damage she had done. He lay on the ground, energon leaking from multiple stab wounds. His energon tarnished the ground as well as her own frame – wrist blades included. She retracted her blades as the autobot spat up more energon. "Are you gonna finish me then?" the bot asked, servo resting over the worst of the wounds.

Turbo approached him – picking up her rifle as she did, rage still pumping through her frame. "No" she started as she stopped above the autobot, mounting her rifle on her back. "I'm not a murderer" she finished as she punched him hard enough to snap his helm to the side – effectively knocking the bot into stasis. She then slipped a pair of stasis cuffs on him (making sure they were set on high).

She once she was sure the autobot was secure, she shot to her pedes running towards the explosion sight as fast as her legs could carry her. She raced around a rock formation and towards the burnt, charred ground up ahead. She scanned her optics over the ground until she found a black and green lump on the ground. She raced forward, dropping to her knees before the downed hunter. "Lockdown" she whispered, as she rolled him on to his back – his helm in her lap. She noticed that he had very little burns on his frame, so he had avoided the initial blast. She looked down to notice a large piece of shrapnel protruding from his chest. Grabbing it, she ripped it from his chest and watched as energon welled up from the wound. "It's alright. Everything will be ok" she said more to herself that to the bounty hunter in her lap.

She opened his chest plates to reveal even more damage. Energon lines – running both to and from his spark chamber – were severed, causing energon to pool in his chest. She acted quickly as she grabbed and twisted energon lines, ensuring no more of the precious liquid could escape. "Please Lockdown" she as she twisted the last energon line. "Please be ok".

…

Turbo sat in a chair next to the med berth the other bounty hunter currently occupied. After managing to get her partner and the autobot back to the ship, she had commed Tarn requesting immediate medical attention, which they were happy to oblige. They had not only sent a medic to repair the black and green bounty hunter, but had also sent two soldiers to retrieve the autobot scum.

The femme now sat watching over her wounded partner. Having not left his side in over 2 and a half Solar-cycles. She refused to leave him, except to refuel – only when she desperately needed it – just in case Lockdown needed her. She leant forward to stroke the hunters' helm with her servo, allowing it to stop on his cheek. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb as tears began to slowly fall from her optics. "Please don't leave me" she whispered, as she placed her arms on the berth next to his prone form. She then leant down to rest her helm on her folded arms.

…

Turbo realised she must have fallen into recharge – though she didn't know when – as she was roused by a large servo caressing the back of her helm. She mumbled tiredly as she slowly onlined fully. "What's this fem? Who said you could recharge on the job?" a deep, charismatic voice met her audios.

Turbo shot upright, back struts aching in protest. She turned to the source of the voice, and had to reset her optics. "Lockdown" she stared at him in complete disbelief, reaching out to touch his shoulder – just to prove to herself that this was real. "Your online" she said, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, being careful of his healing chest plates.

Lockdown was shocked by the femmes' movements, though he told himself she was just worried. After finally recovering from his surprise, he answered. "Of course fem. Takes more than that to keep me down" he wrapped his arms around her back, his hook resting on her hip while his servo snaked its way up to be able to rest at the base of her helm. _I'll never leave you fem._

…

 _Hope it's good. Trying to evolve their relationship without rushing it. Please review and let me know what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo walked towards the rec room after having just finished checking the engines. It had been five Solar-cycles since Lockdown had woken from stasis lock and three since he left the med bay. Although Turbo had stayed by his side the whole time he was in the med bay, she had barely gone near him since he left. So many times – while Turbo was helping Lockdown back to his pedes – she just wanted to tell him how she felt, or show him. But she didn't want to ruin what she had with him. She would rather spend her whole life his friend than ruin that by opening her mouth.

She sighed tiredly as she entered the rec room, making a bee-line straight for the energon dispenser. She poured herself a half a cube before taking a seat in the corner. She pulled out a data pad and started reading as she sipped at her energon. She continued to read as she finished her cube, before she got up and placed the empty cube in the bin.

She was just about to walk out when she ran into (almost literally) Lockdown. "Hey kid, where ya been?" he joked, as he stopped the femme from falling.

Turbo wanted to laugh at his comment, but decided against it. "Sorry Lockdown. Didn't see you there" she announced quietly as she walked around the larger hunter.

Lockdowns' servo shot out to grasp the femmes' arm. "Fem what's wrong?" he asked. He couldn't quite understand why she was avoiding him. "Turbo, please talk to me" he said, not knowing what else to do.

Turbo shook his servo from her arm. "I'm fine Lockdown. Just been busy" she said, as she started walking away.

But Lockdown wasn't having any of it. "No, it's more than that fem" he followed the femme, easily falling into step beside her. "And I want to know what's wrong" he said, trying to step in front of her, though she had anticipated this.

Sidestepping she managed to, once again, get in front of the black and green mech. "I am fine" she snapped, as she quickened her pace down the hall.

Now Lockdown knew something was up. He quickly went after her, staying just beside her this time. "I won't give up till you talk to me" he announced.

"So you'll be going for a fragging long time then" the femme snarled as she avoided optic contact.

Her reaction was starting to worry the large bounty hunter; she had never acted like this before. He still couldn't understand why she went from staying practically welded to his berth side, to avoiding him like cosmic rust. "Fem I want to know what's wrong".

By this time Turbo had had enough of being questioned, she turned quickly on her heel to face the large mech. "I AM FINE. I don't need you following me around" she growled, causing the black and green mech to stop dead in his tracks. She had never yelled at him like that. "I don't want to talk about it Lockdown, and I would appreciate if you respect that" she hissed as she spun back around quickly. She didn't show it, but she was started to feel a little light helmed and dizzy – although she had no intention of showing it. She stormed away from the large mech, but didn't get more than four steps.

"TURBO!" Lockdown shouted in concern as the femme collapsed to the ground. He rushed forward and rolled the femme over to find she was deep in stasis. "Aw Turbo" he whispered, as he picked the femme up cradling her to his (nearly healed) chest plates. He scanned her over to find that she was running on low energon and little recharge. "Aw fem. I was so caught up in my own recovery… I didn't pay attention to you" he said. He was angry at himself for not noticing how exhausted the little femme was. He slid his hook behind her back, as his servo went under her knees. Picking her up gently, he held her frame against his chest, and immediately thought how right it felt. Though he dismissed those thoughts rather quickly, as he started walking towards the med bay.

…

Turbo moaned groggily as she stirred from forced stasis. She rolled over only to feel something tug at her arm. She looked down to find an energon IV connected to her main energon line. She groaned as she realised she must have collapsed after her one sided argument with Lockdown. _Slag it_. She thought as she pulled the IV from her arm, before swinging herself up into a sitting position. She shook her helm to rid herself of the post recharge fuzz surrounding her vision, before standing up slowly. She walked out of the med bay and down the hall. She headed straight for her quarters, hoping to primus she didn't run into Lockdown – though primus was never that nice.

Turbo had made most of the journey un-disturbed. But just as she was about to enter her quarters, it happened. "Turbo" the one bot in the universe she didn't want to see right now.

She cringed as she realised she wasn't getting out of this conversation. "Lockdown" she said, as she entered her quarters, purposely leaving her door open, knowing it wouldn't stop him anyway. "What can I do for you?" she asked, heading for her berth.

Lockdown entered her quarters after her, watching as she walked across the room. He couldn't help but watch she moved – she was beautiful. "We need to talk fem" he said, as she sat on the berth, facing him.

She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I was afraid of this" she announced. She had really hoped to avoid him for a little longer. She didn't really want to have this conversation, she didn't want to ruin anything, but above all else… She didn't want to lose him. "I don't want to talk about it" she said, though knew it wouldn't work.

Lockdown growled slightly as he stepped forward, he had had enough of this slag. "That's it femme. I don't know what I've done to make you hate me… But whatever it was. I'm sorry" he snapped, as he stood over her.

She flinched slightly as he towered over her. "I don't hate you" _I love you._ She so wished she could finish that. "It's not you…"

Lockdown didn't allow her to even finish her sentence. "I get it. 'It's not you, it's me', right?" he yelled, causing the femme to drop her helm. Part of him was guilty at how she reacted, but he hated seeing her avoid him so much. He was going to make her talk, one way or another. "I've heard it all before femme. 'It's not you, it's me', 'it's just not working out anymore' and my personal favourite 'I just wish things could be different'. I have heard every excuse under the sun… But if you hate me so much, there's the door" he roared, as he pointed to her door.

Turbo shot to her pedes, knowing that she had to calm him… And quickly. "I don't hate you. I just don't want to talk" she defended herself, thought admittedly rather weakly.

Lockdown scoffed at this. "We're partners. We're meant to talk to one another. If we can't trust one another, then we shouldn't be working together" he snapped, as he turned. "So if you can't trust me, I'll drop you back off with the cons" he growled as he began to walk out.

Turbo sobbed as she watched him… Although she hadn't wanted to ruin anything, she didn't want him to walk away angry. She swallowed her pride as she spoke. "I don't hate you. I care about you… More than I should" she called, causing the large mech to halt mid step. "I have for a while" she continued, as she shifted from pede to pede. "I… When I saw you in the med bay, in stasis lock, I was worried about losing you" she said, optics shifting to look at the floor. "I have had feelings for you for some time... I love you" she finally admitted in a hushed tone.

Lockdown was slightly shocked; he had never thought in a million Vorns that she would have feelings for him. He turned around to find the most adorable yet beautiful sight ever. Turbo was shifting nervously from pede to pede as her servos twiddled together, all the while her optics never leaving the ground. He stepped forward and reached his servo out to grasp her chin gently. He tenderly lifted her helm so their optics met. "Why me fem?" he asked.

Turbo was shocked at first and then felt her spark break. She knew it was a bad idea to tell him. "I don't know why. I just know that ever since the first moment I met you… My spark has wanted you" she said, watching as he seemed to think this over – though he never gave anything away – which caused the femme to feel even more spark broken. She removed her chin from his servo as she spoke. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. I knew I'd ruin what we had" she said, as she pushed past him. "I wish I'd kept my big mouth shut" she finished as she started for the door.

Though she didn't get very far as a servo caught her wrist in an iron grip. "You misunderstand me femme. I just wanted to make sure this is what you truly wanted" he said, causing the femme to turn. Lockdown smirked at the stunned look on her face plates. He then leant down to do what he'd wanted to for so long. He allowed his lips to brush against hers, causing his spark to flare happily.

…

 _Hope everyone likes it so far. Can't believe this is the 13_ _th_ _chapter. R & R and let me know what you think._


	14. Chapter 14

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

 _Though she didn't get very far as a servo caught her wrist in an iron grip. "You misunderstand me femme. I just wanted to make sure this is what you truly wanted" he said, causing the femme to turn. Lockdown smirked at the stunned look on her face plates. He then leant down to do what he'd wanted to for so long. He allowed his lips to brush against hers, causing his spark to flare happily._

…

Turbo moaned as their lips met in a tender kiss, but she soon found herself wanting more. She pulled her servo from Lockdowns' grasp, so she could wrap her arms around his neck. Lockdown moaned as her servos worked his spikes on his back, neck and shoulders. His arms wrapped tightly around her back, as their kiss deepened. His servo sliding down her back searching for hot spots; it didn't take long. He felt the femme shudder as his servo worked a bundle of wires just under her hip armour.

Turbo threw he helm back and groaned in pleasure as the mechs servo tweaked the bundle of wires. She could feel the heat rising between them and knew that this had to stop, before it really ruined anything. "Lockdown… We have… Have to stop. You don't have to do this" she gasped, as his glossa worked on some wires in her neck.

Lockdown pulled back slightly, though kept her flush against his body. "Who said I had to?" he asked, leaning down again to nip at her audio finals.

Turbo moaned as his mouth cause her pleasure. "I don't want you to regret this later" she said, trying to push away from him, but his grip was unbreakable.

"The only thing I regret fem. Is not doing this sooner" he said, before closing his mouth over her own, effectively cutting off any other disagreement. His servo continued to work her hip as his hook scrapped up her back, causing her to writhe against him – causing such delicious friction.

Lockdown wrapped his arms around her again, picking her up – causing her to wrap her legs around his hips – as he moved over to her berth. He placed her on the berth before climbing on after her – seating himself between her legs – all while never breaking their sensual kiss. He finally pulled back to look down at the wonderful sight before him. Turbo lay beneath him panting softly; face plates flared as her framed heated up, all the while her optics were half shuttered with carnal pleasure. "Beautiful" he whispered, as he leaned forward to nip and lick her neck.

Turbo wrapped her arms around his helm as her legs tightly around his hips. She moaned delightfully as his mouth did wonderful things to her. "Lockdown" she arched up as he wrapped his glossa around her main line, before bringing it into his mouth and sucking softly.

The larger bounty hunter chuckled as the femme beneath him writhed in pleasure. "So beautiful" he said, as his servo ran down her frame, only to end up at her cod piece. She arched beneath him – almost knocking him off of her – as he groped her cod piece. He caressed the rapidly heating metal until it slid open, causing the femme to moan. He sat back to look down upon her – it was at this time he noticed something – "You're… Untouched?" he asked, surprised that a beautiful femme would be untouched.

"Didn't want… To give… Give it up to… Someone I didn't love" she gasped and moaned as Lockdowns' servo idly caressed her inner thigh.

Lockdown moaned at this – still not quite believing that she was giving herself to him. "Primus, you have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you" he whispered, as he slid himself down to lick and nip at her valve.

Turbo wailed as pleasure rippled through her frame. She had never felt anything like it before, and she loved it, she wanted more… And Lockdown was more than happy to oblige as he slid his glossa into the warm, moist valve.

Lockdown groaned as his frame heated at the display before him. He slid his glossa along the upper edge of her valve and savoured her bitter, sweet flavour. He moaned as she gripped his helm tightly – her cooling systems roared loudly. He gripped her hips and held them still as she squirmed – not wanting to miss a single drop of her essence. He sucked on the outer sensor node and held the femme tight as she thrashed as overload hit her – he almost overloaded himself as she moaned his name.

Turbo panted as she came down from her overload. She looked up to find Lockdown leaning over her.

"How ya feeling fem?" he asked, as he idly patted her hip.

Turbo calmed her intakes before finally speaking. "That was amazing. I've never felt anything like it" she announced softly.

Lockdown allowed a smirk grace his faceplates, before leaning down to plant a kiss upon her lips. "If could make you feel even better" he stated, as he opened his cod piece – revealing his large, hard, leaking spike.

Turbo looked down at the impressive piece and subconsciously tried to close her legs – though found it impossible with the other hunter between her legs. "I'm… I…" words eluded her as she looked the older bounty hunter up and down. "Please be gentle" she finally said.

Lockdown leant down to kiss her neck tenderly. "Always" he lined himself up, before gently sliding into the small femme. He groaned as her tight heat began to engulf him. He slowly slid himself forward until he reached her virgin seal. "This part is gonna hurt" he murmured as he slid his arms around her, bringing her flush against his frame. He felt her tense as he pushed against the seal; and decided it would be better to get it over with. He thrust forward driving himself through the seal – and to the hilt.

Turbo screamed in pain as tears flowed from her optics. She had not expected that – though it was not as painful as she truly thought it would be. She gripped Lockdowns' shoulder tightly as he whispered sweet nothings into her audios – but it wasn't long before the pain subsided. Once the pain was nothing more than a dull ache, she wrapped her legs around his hips and began to rock against him as her servos worked his shoulder spikes.

Lockdown moaned as her small servos tickled and stroked his spikes. He started to slowly thrust into the small femme below him, as his servos found her sweet spot in her hip joint. He moaned again as she dipped her helm to gently bite his neck cables. "Oh Turbo" he groaned as her glossa wrapped around his main energon line.

Turbo moaned softly as he worked her hip joint – her own servos still stroking his spikes along his shoulders and back. She threw her helm back and gasped as Lockdown thrust against a cluster of sensor nodes. "Lockdown" she panted as he hit the nodes over and over. "Oh… please".

"Please what femme?" Lockdown asked as he thrust into her sensually. His servo still played with her hip, while his hooked arm kept her flush against his frame.

Turbo gasped as pleasure rippled through every inch of her frame. "Please… More" she muttered, servos gripped his shoulders tightly.

Lockdown was more than happy to oblige. He slid both his arms around her frame as he sat back on his pedes, bringing her up to sit in his lap. The new position allowed his spike to slide in deeper – causing the femme to moan so sweetly. He thrust into her harder and faster as her servos gripped his shoulders tight enough to leave scratches in his paint – not saying he minded. He leant forward to latch on to her neck cables – sucking, licking and biting whatever he could find. His thrust became erratic as he neared his overload, but he refused to overload before her. He allowed his servo slide up and down her back plates as he continued to thrust into her – hitting her sensor nodes every time he entered her.

Turbo gasped as Lockdowns' spike continued to hit her nodes, causing pleasure to ripple through her frame. She gripped his shoulders as she felt her frame tense. She threw her helm back, optics going completely white as her overload hit her hard. "LOCKDOWN".

"TURBO", Lockdown roared deeply as the femmes' valve tightened around his spike, triggering his own overload. He gripped her hip tightly slamming himself to the hilt as he emptied himself into the beauty in his arms. He fell forward – unable to hold them up any longer – panting as he came down from a processor blowing overload. He looked up to find that the femme had already fallen into recharge. He pulled himself out of the femme – allowing both their cod pieces to close – before lying down next to her. He pulled her into his arms, content on holding her close. "I always knew you were my greatest bounty" he mumbled softly, as he started to fall into recharge.

…

 _I know that many of you have waited for this chapter since I started. Well I'd like to thank everyone for being patient._

 _Please R & R and let me know what you think. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo was stirred from her slumber by a large servo tenderly stroking her helm. She onlined to find herself wrapped in Lockdowns warm embrace. The mech in question nuzzled his helm into hers before planting a kiss to the top of her helm. "Morning femme" he whispered.

Turbo was unsure as to what to say. If she had to be totally honest, she had not expected him to still be here. "I was expecting to wake up alone" she stated, barely more than a whisper.

Lockdown was taken back by this. "You'll never be alone again Turbo. I'm not going anywhere" he stated, as he stroked her cheek with a thumb. "I could never run from such beauty" he finished as he leant in to capture her lips with his own.

Turbo melted into Lockdowns' grasp, still shocked that he of all mechs felt such love for a femme like her. She reached up to stroke his shoulder spikes, causing him to groan. "I'm just so use to everyone abandoning me" she said, as she continued to fondle the spikes along the mechs shoulders.

Lockdown kissed up her neck towards her audios, before taking her servos in his. He brought then to his lips before laying a kiss on the back of each. "I would never abandon you fem" he whispered as he rolled on to his back, dragging the femme on top of him. "I never thought I'd find anyone who could deal with me. But I knew from the moment I met you… You were not like anyone I've ever met" he stated, as he idly stroked her back. "You're beautiful Turbo, in every way… But beyond that, you're the strongest femme I've ever met" he said, run a servo up her back to rest on the back of her helm. "I knew from the moment I laid optics on you, I was in love… Just never expected someone like you to feel the same" he finished, as he brought her down to kiss her tenderly.

Turbo moaned as Lockdown ravaged her mouth, she still had trouble believing this was all real. The fact that the most famous and notorious bounty hunter on – or around – Cybertron could actually love her. She gasped as his servos ran up and down her sides, causing her sensor network to tingle. She pulled back gasping as her cooling system switched on. She allowed her system to return to normal temperature before looking down at the older hunter. She almost pinched herself – just to make sure she wasn't dreaming – before speaking. "I never thought I'd ever fit in anywhere. Especially after the Autobots tried to…" she trailed off, causing Lockdown to stroke her cheek lovingly. She smiled at how gentle he was with her – knowing just how powerful he truly was. "I never truly believed in love at first sight, until I met you" she announced, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Lockdown allowed his trademark smirk to grace his faceplates. "What can I say femme? I'm just that good".

 _There's the Lockdown I know and love._ She thought as she chuckled cheerfully. "I was wondering where the real Lockdown had gone" she started, as she laid down fully her his chest. "I was starting to miss him" she finished, as she idly drew patterns on his chest plates with her digit.

Lockdown chuckled as his arms wrapped around her waist pressing their frames – if possible – even closer. "He just wanted you to see his more tender side" Lockdown answered.

Turbo smiled up at the larger bounty hunter, still surprised that the hunk of a mech beneath her was just as helm over pedes as she was. "You know, I always figured I would live a boring life" she started as her servos intertwined with his. "Then I met the Decepticons. Met you" she continued, as she kissed the back of one of his servos. "Ever since then, my life has been anything but boring" she finished, stroking his servos with her thumbs.

Lockdown smirked at her as he leaned forward to kiss her forward. "I didn't realise my life was so interesting" he said sarcastically. "Who knew?" he finished.

Turbo punched him lightly on the shoulder – although chuckling the whole time. "You know you're a pain in the aft right?" she asked.

Lockdown gasped loudly while giving her a hurt look. "Me, a pain in the aft?" he asked, laying a servo over his chest plates. "Never" he said.

Turbo smiled softly at the larger bounty hunter before leaning forward to plant a tender, loving kiss on the lips. "You know I love you right?" she whispered softly as she wrapped her servos around his neck.

Lockdown met her optics and realised how beautiful the green orbs truly were. "Of course I do" he said, arms going back around her waist. "I love you to Turbo" he announced, as he leaned up to kiss her lovingly.

…

 _I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Hope everyone still likes it. Please R &R and let me know what you think. _


	16. Chapter 16

_Nano-klik = 1 second_

 _Klik = 1 minute_

 _Cycle = 1 hour_

 _Solar-cycle = 1 day_

 _Lunar-cycle = 1 month_

 _Deca-cycle = 3 weeks_

 _Stellar-cycle = 7.5 months_

 _Vorn = 1 year_

 _Meta-cycle = 13 months_

…

Turbo sat in the command centre typing in the co-ordinates to their next job. Five Solar-cycles had passed since that fateful night they had both confessed their love for one another, and they had enjoyed each other's company more than once in this time. She had finally come terms with the fact that the most famous bounty hunter wanted her as his intended.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt the large mechs lips upon the back of her neck, causing her to moan lightly. "How are you today my fem?" the larger hunter asked softly.

Turbo blushed at the nickname that Lockdown had started calling her. She turned to look at him, hoping he didn't notice her blushed faceplates – though he probably did. "I'm fine" she started as she leant farther into his touch. "What about you love?" she asked, taken his servo in her own.

He moaned slightly as she kissed his palm, the tips of his digits touching her chin. "I'm wonderful now that I'm with you" he replied.

This caused Turbo to blush again – which in turn caused Lockdown to chuckle – before she cleared her intakes. "We have a job from a mech designated Blockade" she started bringing up the details of the job. "The targets designation is Combater; he's an Autobot sympathiser from Tarn… He was the one to help Shockblast set those explosives" she continued, watching as Lockdowns' servo went to his chest, subconsciously rubbing his – now fully healed – chest plates. "He escaped last night was he was found out. Blockade wants him brought in so he may be brought to justice" she finished, turning to face the older bounty hunter – who had at some point in time taken a seat next to her.

Lockdowns' face plates turned from shocked to determined; before he spoke. "Let's bring this bastard in" he said, as he got up. "Pack your slag fem. We're going hunting" he chuckled as he walked out.

…

Turbo drove beside the larger black and green muscle car – Lockdown had finally agreed that it may have been a good idea to stay together. She shifted her alt mode a little closer to the larger car, just barely brushing her side mirror against his, causing the large mech to shudder.

"Get your processor on the job fem" Lockdown said softly, though he slid closer to her, allowing their mirrors to touch again.

Turbo chuckled slightly as she revved her engine. "I can do two things at once; I'm a femme" she announced proudly, causing the older bounty hunter to chuckle at her antics.

Lockdown was stunned by the difference in her from the time they first met to now. She seemed more open; more comfortable with him. He was happy he was able to bring her out of her shell. His thoughts were interrupted as a spark signature pinged on his hub. "Turbo…" he started, but was interrupted by said femme.

"I see it" she said, gunning her engine to race ahead of the older hunter.

Lockdown revved his own engine, racing to catch up with the blue and black femme. "Alright Turbo, just how we planned" he said.

Turbo revved in response causing her alt mode to dart forward. Suddenly she shot forward away from the older hunter. She raced forward towards the spark signature. She sped up as it got closer hoping to catch the mech off guard – no such luck.

As she rounded a corner she nearly ran straight into their target. She transformed quickly, using her momentum to tackle the mech to the ground. The mech used her own momentum against her to throw her over his shoulder, causing her to land heavily on her back. "Well, well… So you're Lockdowns' new pet?" the mech asked, causing Turbo to growl dangerously. "You're shorter than I expected" he taunted, but Turbo refused to allow his mockery to affect her.

The small femme smirked up at him, causing him to falter. "You think I haven't heard it all before?" she asked, getting to her pedes. "I've heard every joke under the sun" she continued, as she walked towards the Autobot sympathiser. "Trust me, there is nothing you can say that I haven't heard before" she finished, as she stopped within metres of the larger mech.

Combater was too stunned to do anything. Not only had he not expected her to attack him so boldly, but also by the way she ignored his words so easily. He had no time to contemplate his next move, as he felt intense pain on the back of his helm.

Turbo watched as the large mech fell heavily to the ground. "Took your time" she said, as she stepped forward to place stasis cuffs on Combaters' wrists.

Lockdown smirked as he stepped forward. "I apologise for being fashionably late" he said nonchalantly, causing the small femme to laugh.

"Fashionably" she chuckled again, as a mental image of Lockdown highly polished posing so sensually. "Late I get. Fashionably not so much" she announced, causing the larger hunter to gasp in mock hurt.

"How could you?" he asked, turning away from the femme. "You wound me" he finished.

"You're a big mech, you'll get over it" Turbo announced. "Now how about we get this scumbag back to the ship?" she asked, as she nudged the downed mechs leg with her pede.

Lockdown chuckled the way she brushed his antics off so easily. He loved how open she had become. He loved how comfortable she was around him. But above all else; he loved her.

…

 _Can't believe I've written 16 chapters now. Please R &R and let me know what you think. _


End file.
